Melody Blend
by AglaeLev
Summary: Hermione miró al Señor de las Tinieblas aterrada y con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía una ira y un pánico tan intensos que lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar, mientras se levantaba la manga izquierda de su blusa rosada...
1. Story of my life

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 1/10: **Story of my life – **_Good Charlotte_

Las vacaciones habían pasado como bólidos, cada vez que alguien deseaba contar el tiempo parecía que se le esfumase de las manos, simplemente, fue tan veloz, que el retorno a Hogwarts se acercó precipitadamente, faltaba tiempo y sobraban deberes, aunque Harry Potter hubiera deseado estar con sus amigos desde el principio, este beneficio le había fallado al hallarse en casa de los Dursley, pues tenía que estar constantemente encerrado en su habitación y la única cosa que podía hacer era simple: tarea.

Pero ya estando con lo que él llamaba "Realmente Familia", se dio cuenta del estado que sufría el tiempo, parecía sufrir una crisis nerviosa de rapidez, entraría a un nuevo año donde se libraría de los TIMOS y tendría los ÉXTASIS hasta el siguiente curso, sí, era la verdadera dolce vita.

Pero más allá de Harry Potter, más allá de los TIMOS, más allá de la reaparición del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se encontraba una chica alta, delgada, de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos miel, una chica que había sacado "E" en absolutamente todo, una chica con inestabilidad emocional... una chica cuyo nombre era Hermione Granger.

_This is about all of us_

_This is our song. Me and you._

Sí, la vida no le había sentado demasiado bien a Hermione Granger, era en general confusa, pero se aseguraba de que nadie lo supiera, para todo mundo era una chica casi perfecta en el sentido escolar, tenía todo en orden, lo sabía todo, estaba segura de todo, y para terminar: no tenía sufrimientos amorosos ni nada que se le pareciera y se interpusiera en su camino hacia la perfección profesional. Pero muy dentro de su ser, sabía perfectamente que todos, absolutamente todos, estaban equivocados, se dio las vacaciones de verano para estudiarse a sí misma, concluyendo que nadie la conocía en realidad, solamente "Jonhatan".

_Talk to me, and tell me_

_About you, and I'll try_

_To understand the things you've done_

_And the things you've been through yeah._

Pero... ¿quién demonios era ese tal Jonhatan del que pensaba? Porque solo lo pensaba, si siquiera hablara de él empezarían a preguntar cosas impertinentes como ¿quién es ese tipo¿de dónde salió¿qué pretende contigo?...

_These are words I've never heard_

_From anyone but now I've sung_

_But that's ok 'cause I've learned that_

_I like to be alone._

Entonces ¿quién era ese chico? Ahhh... es una pregunta difícil de explicar, podríamos decir... que Jonhatan era amigo de Hermione, pero estaríamos mal porque era más cercano a ella, entonces... el siguiente paso es el parentesco¿un primo? Mmm... Hermione hubiera respondido con un rotundo "NO", si le sugiriéramos un "noviazgo" se reiría de nosotros, pues ella no era del tipo de chicas que engañan a su novio, así que posiblemente fuera su hermano, sí... más o menos como un hermano, creerías que es mayor o que acaba de nacer, pero no, Hermione más bien pensaba que era como su hermano gemelo, pero no podría ser mago, porque si fuera mago ya lo habríamos conocido, y sin embargo sí, Jonhatan sí era un mago.

_I tried to warn you._

_I tried to say that I'd walk away._

_I tried to tell you._

_But no one listens to me anyway._

No se podría sacar una conclusión exacta, porque Jonhatan no era exactamente real, no era real físicamente, simplemente, podríamos decir que era su "conciencia".

Pero nuestra conciencia nos recuerda cuando algo es malo o es bueno, no nos habla en realidad, y tampoco pensamos que nos habla, pero Hermione sí hablaba con él, se sentía reconfortada por él, él siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella y nunca le llevaba la contra, él sabía lo mismo que ella, Jonhatan, era simplemente, ella misma.

_Where do you go now?_

_When you're thirteen(asterisco) years old_

_You've got no one,_

_You've got nothing,_

_You've got nowhere to belong_

Claro, Hermione se sentía bastante patética tras la invención de este personaje, nadie la veía hablar con él, porque sabía que la gente pensaría que estaba loca, y sin embargo, se desahogaba lanzado sus pensamientos al aire y recibiendo respuestas internas que ella misma formulaba.

Nadie lo sabía, nadie...

_That's right, that's me._

_Always guilty._

_I'm trying to fit in _

_Where I just don't get in but_

Hermione no tenía autoestima alta y sufría de inestabilidad emocional, pero...

Nadie lo sabía, nadie...

_That's ok 'cause we're the same._

_We've done ok, we've got no name._

_And that's alright 'cause we've learned_

_This is our song._

Ni siquiera su propia madre, cuya persona se supone que era en quien debía confiar más que en nadie, pero su madre no era una madre como la de las películas, su madre era un tipo de madre especial, Hermione sabía que de solo mencionarle que tenía baja autoestima y que por momentos se deprimía, su madre la hubiera visto con cara de "me estás vacilando¿verdad?".

_I tried to warn you._

_I tried to say that I'd walk away._

_I tried to tell you._

_But no one listens to me anyway._

Pero esa no era toda la pesadilla, además tenía que lidiar con una extraña aguda intuición e insólitos sueños que venían a su cabeza cada indeterminado tiempo, ella jamás soñaba, y cuando soñaba, era tan extraño, su primer sueño, trató sobre un "Ron" completamente sacado de quicio, que se reía torpemente de cualquier estupidez, y hacía cosas tontas de entre las cuales levantó un objeto y se lo acercó, el objeto lo empezó a abrazar, pero Hermione despertó, semanas después Ron había sido atacado por un cerebro, aunque Hermione no lo hubiese visto.

_Where do you go now?_

_When you're thirteen(asterisco) years old_

_You've got no one,_

_You've got nothing,_

_You've got nowhere to belong_

A Hermione nunca se le había dado la adivinación pero estos sueños empezaron a asustarla cuando se dio cuenta de que eran predicciones, aunque soñara cosas tontas, se empezaban a volver realidad, y había veces en que sabía exactamente cuando iban a pasar, en realidad no se sentía bien, no se sentía con un "don", se sentía más bien como con una "maldición" y esto de los sueños comenzó a aterrarla por momentos, ella definitivamente no estaba conectada al señor Tenebroso ni nada por el estilo, y sabía que nadie le provocaba estas situaciones porque se volvían verdad, por muy poca importancia que tuvieran.

_Where do I go now?_

_Now I'm sixteen(asteriscox2) years old?_

_Still got no one, _

_Still got nothing,_

_Still got nowhere to belong?_

Ella no había demostrado ser especial en realidad, y sin embargo tenía un gran poder que le bajaba el autoestima, no todo el mundo conocía lo que ella, y ningún chico de su edad sabía que existían muchos dones alcanzables solo por herencia o verdadero poder interno, pero ella no creía haber tenido familiares magos con esos poderes, porque sabría de ellos ¿no, y se sentía agobiada por el hecho de pensar que era especial y que tenía "verdadero poder interno" (por otro lado se sentía aliviada por no saber hablar párcel), sus compañeros eran ignorantes de estos cumplidos, por lo que si se le ocurriera mencionar siquiera el tema le darían el avión.

_Some hard days, some hard nights,_

_Sixteen(asteriscox2) years still nothing's right._

_Some hard days, some hard nights,_

_Sixteen(asteriscox2) years still nothing's right._

_Nothing's right, nothing's right._

Sí... Hermione sabía que no podía contar con nadie, porque nadie comprendía lo que decía, nadie la tomaba en serio... nunca nadie la había tomado en serio¿por qué Harry o Ron lo harían entonces? Eran el par de chicos más inmaduros que jamás había conocido¿y así pensaba que entenderían sus palabras? Inclusive aunque Harry fuera el novio que cualquiera querría tener, sabía que de solo mencionarle el tema le daría el patín más mordaz, no, Hermione prácticamente no confiaba en nadie.

_Where do I go?_

_This is the story of my life._

_This is the story of my life._

_This is the story of my life._

_This is the story of my life._

El momento de entrar al tren había llegado ya, Hermione iba de la mano de Harry y Ron venía platicando animadamente con su hermana, la máquina empezaba a echar humo con más avidez y la campana anunció que en cinco minutos partía, los chicos se despidieron de los Weasley y entraron al vagón, el lugar parecía abarrotado de gente, apenas podían pasar entre los chicos que iban y venían buscando un compartimiento para todos, el tren se puso en marcha y Ginny les gritó para que la siguieran porque había encontrado uno, todos se acercaron y vieron que estaba Luna sentada enfrente de una chica bastante extraña.

Hermione hubiera deseado darle un adjetivo pero era bastante confuso, se dio cuenta de que traía unos pantalones que le llegaban unos 10 centímetros debajo de las rodillas, color azul oscuro, en el cual traía colgadas varias cadenas plateadas, algunas de las cuales tenían la forma de una serpiente, también traía tenis negros con líneas blancas en los que aparentaba no traer calcetas y una chamarra negra con líneas blancas también. Hermione podía ver su cabello lacio y marrón (café) con dos mechones de color azul, traía varias pulseras de metal plateado y cuero en ambos brazos y las uñas pintadas de negro, pensó que esa chica pasaba de la excentricidad a la locura, Hermione oyó una palabra en sus adentros que le decían "punk", un estilo muggle, ella lo conocía.

No podía ver su cara porque miraba hacia la ventana, pero oyó a Ginny preguntarles si podían entrar, Luna contestó animadamente que sí y todos se acomodaron, la chica ni siquiera se inmutó. Hermione había quedado en medio de la ella y Harry, y enfrente se habían sentado Ginny y Ron, Luna estaba junto a la ventana, y Ginny en medio de ella y Ron, Luna traía su típica revista de "El Quisquilloso" y casi enseguida de haberlos visto entrar, se había concentrado en su lectura.

Hermione sintió un silencio muy incómodo y decidió preguntar a Luna como le había ido en sus vacaciones.

— Bien... mi padre dice que el negocio mejoró y ha contratado un hombre para que le diera reportajes sobre Harry — dijo sonriendo, Hermione sonrió también — además, conocí a Maddison— Hermione no comprendía y la vio con cara de duda, Luna inmediatamente señaló a la chica que tenía enfrente— les presento a Maddison Caldwell, Maddison— llamó Luna, Hermione pudo ver a través del cabello de la chica, que volteaba los ojos hacia la muchacha— te presento a Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Ginny Weasley.

— Un placer— dijo Maddison con desgana y se colocó derecha para verlos a todos.

En ese momento, Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos eran azul mar, muy claro, se veían casi diabólicos; también pudo notar que lucía una línea negra debajo de los ojos y escasa sombra negra sobre los párpados, y sus labios no lucían el típico brillo que las chicas solían usar, sino que estaban ligeramente pintados de azul, como si se hubiera comido una paleta de mora azul, pero su lengua no estaba azul así que asumió que debía ser labial, finalmente concluyó que esa chica era "punk" y que tenía conexión con muggles de una u otra forma.

— Yo te conozco, una vez tuve que hacer una poción contigo— comentó Ron.

— Sí... fue la única poción en la que saqué cero— respondió, Ron se puso rojo.

— ¿Eres de nuestro curso?—preguntó Harry despistadamente, fue un segundo después cuando entendió lo descortés que estaba su pregunta.

— Sí, ya sé que soy invisible...—respondió mordazmente y volvió a encorvarse y mirar hacia la ventana, alguien abrió la puerta y Malfoy se mostraba ahí con su figura nueva, o al menos eso pensó Hermione, como que había crecido o algo así, Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

— Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí¿es una reunión de losers o qué, veamos, veamos— dijo lentamente, Harry, Ron y Ginny lo miraban con enojo pero Luna siguió leyendo, Hermione se le quedó viendo fijamente y Maddison no se movió— la sangre sucia— comentó secamente— el niño prodigio, oh! Pero ¿qué veo? — dijo fingiendo emoción y señaló las manos unidas de Harry y Hermione— ¿ya son novios? Ahhh... que bonito... —sonrió más pronunciadamente— pero me decepcionas, creí que escogerías alguien mejor...—Harry se levantó para defender a Hermione— Granger— apuntó Malfoy para especificar a quien se dirigía.

— Eso es algo que no te incumbe¿o qué¿me ayudarás a buscar pareja?—le respondió, Malfoy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

— Oh... solo te sugiero que andes con alguien... mejor...

— ¿Como quién?—respondió mordazmente Hermione— ¿alguien como... tú?

— JA, JA, JA! Pero si por supuesto, lo malo para ti, es que yo no me mezclaría con una sangre sucia— Hermione jaló a Harry para que se sentara porque parecía querer lanzarse contra Malfoy— mmm, veamos, quien más está, oh! Pero si son los dos pobretones juntos, mmm... bello, y por allá está la Lunática y finalmente, la freak, jajaja!

— No soy más freak que tú Draco...—respondió Maddison volteando a verlo, él no dejó de sonreír.

— Dice Pansy que le debes algo...

— Dile a Pansy que no mande a su servidumbre a decirme recados, que se vaya muy lejos y me deje en paz...

— Mmm... ok... pero ¿se lo digo así o con las verdaderas palabras?

— Como quieras...—Malfoy se volteó y gritó:

— ¡Pansy¡Dice Maddison que se lo digas en la JETA! (cara) ¡Que te vayas a la chingada y que dejes de joder!—Malfoy volteó— ¿algo más?—Pansy llegó echa furia.

— ¡Caldwell¡Págame o verás como te va!—Maddison volvió a ver hacia la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, sin prestar atención a la chica rubia que gritaba desde la entrada— ¡Caldwell!—volvió a gritar, Maddison levantó el dedo medio (el dedo corazón o como lo digan) dirigido a Pansy, la chica rubia se volteó indignada y se fue, Malfoy hizo un último ademán y se le quedó mirando a Harry, finalmente su sonrisa se borró, lo miró con seriedad y le susurró:

— Me vengaré Potter... lo haré...—cerró la puerta y se alejó.

— Menudo idiota...—comentó Harry.

— Es tan idiota como tu novia, Potter — respondió Maddison.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Hermione encolerizada.

— ¿Eres idiota?—preguntó Maddison.

— No, por supuesto que no lo es— respondió Ron.

— Pues Draco tampoco... ambos son premios anuales, es más inteligente que tú y Potter juntos.

— Eh... Maddison, llámanos por nuestros nombres — dijo Ginny tratando de mejorar la conversación.

— ¿Premios anuales?—preguntó Hermione confundida.

— Sí— Maddison volteó a verlos— premios anuales, tú y Draco disfrutarán de una mejor estancia en el colegio, y por desgracia o por fortuna, tendrán que compartir sala común...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Se supone que... es que...

— Me dijo Draco, sí, se supone que nadie debe saber... pero él no me hizo prometer nada.

— ¿Estarás con Malfoy todo el año?—preguntó Harry.

— Zut... —dijo Ron. (para los chicos de España y todos ellos que dicen la Z como TH en inglés: zut... suena como sut, pero la zeta se alarga, pero no como serpiente sino como abeja... zzzzz... abeja! O sea, algo así: tsut :))

— Me compadezco de ti — comentó Ginny, Maddison nuevamente puso cara de enojo.

— ¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Hermione nuevamente, interesada por la razón por la que Maddison llamaba a Malfoy por su nombre.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?—Maddison se volteó a la ventana una vez más.

— Oh! Vamos!—dijo Luna, pero Maddison no se movió— ash... es que Maddison es de Slytherin— todos se quedaron con cara de "what?", pero un momento después se les hizo lógico, pues Ron había dicho que habían hecho una poción juntos, y solo habían tenido pociones con los de Slytherin.

— ¿Es tu amigo?—siguió preguntando Hermione, estaba muy interesada.

— Sí, por supuesto...

— ¿Entonces por qué nunca estas con él?

— Paso más tiempo con él que tú, Granger— Hermione no supo qué contestar, era obvio que Maddison debía estar más tiempo con él, pero¿por qué se lo había dicho?

— No entiendo...

— Tú no estás con él lo suficiente como para vernos juntos...—contestó irritada— además soy invisible— miró mordazmente a Harry.

— Bah! Malfoy es un arrogante...—dijo Harry y se echó para atrás.

— Es tan arrogante como tú— volvió a comparar la chica-punk, Harry volvió a sentarse de manera que pudiera verla.

— No es verdad!—chilló Ginny.

— Ah, ah, ah, no te alteres GINNY...—dijo Maddison con rapidez— Draco ha probado a Harry desde el primer momento que lo vio— incluso Luna dejó de lado su revista para escuchar, Hermione tenía una revolución de ideas interna— pasaste la primera prueba, Harry... pero reprobaste todas las demás, con radiantes ceros. Si ustedes creen que Draco es arrogante, sería bueno que oyeran sus propias palabras cuando discuten con él, si él ofendió a sus familias, es porque ustedes también lo hicieron, se creen los buenos, pero ustedes no saben qué es bueno y qué es malo porque siguen siendo iguales y siguen sin pasar las pruebas...—se detuvo un momento— él sabe lo que hace y lo que dice, y también está seguro de lo que siente por ustedes... y no los odia; ustedes no lo conocen, y él tampoco los conoce a ustedes, pero les aseguro, que él sabe más de ustedes que ustedes de él...

El silencio se hizo sepulcral, Hermione había escuchado cada metáfora de lo que decía Maddison, pero no estaba segura de haberlas entendido todas.

— Ahora él está solo... ¿y saben por qué?—todos oían con atención las palabras de la chica-punk, la cual, Hermione había descubierto, lucía un piercing en la ceja izquierda y varios aretes en la oreja derecha— está solo, porque ahora todos saben que Lucius es mortífago y que yace como inútil en la prisión de Azkaban...

— ¿Cómo?—dijo Ginny — ¿no lo sabían?

— Tan ingenua— respondió Maddison— por supuesto que sabían, y si no sabían lo creían, pero tras haber sido capturado— Maddison hizo una pausa— las sospechas y creencias de todos se confirmaron, Lucius Malfoy ensució la reputación Malfoy más de lo que ya estaba...

— ¿O sea que Malfoy tiene mala reputación porque es costumbre de familia?

— No, Draco tiene mala reputación porque siguió los consejos de su familia, y aunque no quisiera se veía obligado...—Hermione ya no sabía qué pensar, si Malfoy era el verdugo o la víctima.

— Y ¿ha llorado en sus ratos de tristeza?—preguntó Ron con burla.

— Te aseguro que llora menos que tú, Ron...—en general se sentían incómodos por hablar mal de Malfoy enfrente de alguien que lo defendía, pero sin cuestionar, sabían que había algo de cierto en lo que decía la freak.

— Tus padres...—empezó Hermione, pero la cara de Maddison se ensombreció y no continuó. Maddison la miró un momento y luego suspiró.

— Parece que todos copiamos las fallas de los padres¿no? y, aunque lo tratamos de evitar, a veces ellos nos obligan a ser como ellos...—Hermione notó que desde que habían empezado a hablar del padre de Malfoy, Maddison no dejaba de sobarse el brazo izquierdo— estamos malditos...—la chica volvió a mirar hacia la ventana pero no dejó de sobarse.

— Te refieres... ¿a Voldemort?—Maddison puso cara de dolor pero no replicó, aunque Ron hizo sonidos de desaprobación.

— El Señor Tenebroso está en todas partes— hizo una pausa— está aquí y allá, está en mí y en ti, está en el suelo y en el techo, no puedes verlo, no puedes olerlo, no puedes oírlo, y no puedes tocarlo, pero puedes sentirlo, el señor Tenebroso no necesita estar presente para expandirse.

— El mal...—dijo Hermione lentamente, y Maddison asintió— ¿puedo verla?—preguntó en voz baja, Maddison la miró sin expresión, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraban horror, negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras se agarraba con más fuerza el brazo— solo unos segundos.

— Todo el que la vea estará condenado...—replicó con voz quebrada, pero tratando de aparentar tranquilidad— y será mejor que nos pongamos las túnicas¿no?—sacó de su baúl una larga túnica negra con el escudo de Slytherin, los demás la imitaron y se la pusieron, pronto el tren se detuvo y bajaron juntos.

— ¿Alguna vez sonríes?—le preguntó Ron, Maddison lo miró.

— Sí, soy una persona, no un animal sin expresión.

— ¡Eh¡Chica-bonc!—gritó alguien, todos voltearon.

— ¡Hola Michael!—dijo Ginny aparentando indiferencia.

— Es PUNK /ponk/ ignorante, no bonc...—le recriminó Maddison.

— Oh... perdona... ¿tienes lo que te pedí?—preguntó el chico de Ravenclaw ignorando a Ginny por completo.

— Claro que lo tengo, no soy Cho Chang...—respondió mordazmente.

— Eh! Cuidado con lo que dices!

— AH! No soy yo la que llora cada cinco minutos...—Harry entendió exactamente a qué se refería— y te lo voy a mandar con Lunática, ahorita no lo tengo...

— ¡Pero lo necesito!

— Pues lo siento, negocia con alguien más...—Michael Corner de dio la vuelta enfadado— menudo idiota, él sí es un idiota, no sé por qué anduviste con él— le dijo Maddison a Ginny.

— Yo tampoco— respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, los chicos fueron hacia los carruajes, Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano nuevamente y después notó que Maddison acariciaba a un thestral.

— Bellos¿no creen¿qué ven ustedes?

— Esqueletos— dijeron Luna y Harry al mismo tiempo.

— Mmm... en realidad tienen piel roja, alas de dragón, y su pelo están en llamas— aseguró.

Cuando llegaron al castillo y era hora de separarse, Maddison miró a Harry y le dijo:

— ¿La estimas?— y señaló a Hermione.

— Por supuesto...—respondió Harry sin dudar.

— Pues te sugiero que la apoyes en todo, incluso si elige a otro y no a ti— Harry no supo qué contestar, «ja, ja, ja, como si pudiera querer a alguien más» pensó — y si alguna vez Draco te da la espalda, abstente de atacarlo, porque si no, te las verás conmigo— Harry no contestó, esa chica-freak lo asustaba más que Malfoy.

Ya en el gran comedor, fue cuando Hermione vio a Maddison sonreír, allá en la mesa de Slytherin, la vio abrazada de un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, el cual reía junto con Malfoy.

Maddison había dicho algo que la había intrigado, Malfoy había puesto a prueba a Harry¿qué clase de pruebas eran esas, también había dicho que no lo conocían.

Hermione dudó un poco, pero pensó que tal vez tenía razón, si lo tratara un poco, sabría por lo menos la razón de su constante molestia, pero además... Maddison no se la había querido mostrar, pero había sido evidente que la tenía.

¿Por qué temía tanto que Hermione la viera? Era un simple tatuaje, cuyo nombre era el que asustaba más que su tonta realidad, era una simple "Marca Tenebrosa".

* * *

(asterisco) La cantidad que pongo es para que concuerde con la vida de Hermione, pero el número verdadero es "seventeen", diecisiete (asterisco) 

(asteriscox2) Aquí es en realidad "twenty-one": veintiuno (asteriscox2)

* * *


	2. I'm with you

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 2/10: **I'm With You** — _Avril Lavigne_

— ¡Pero Hermione! Tienes un novio maravilloso, un amigo fabuloso y no es porque sea mi hermano, lo digo en serio , tienes dinero, éxito¡un cuerpo espectacular¿qué más quieres?—discutió Ginny.

— Menos— respondió cortante, Hermione se sentía agobiada¿cómo era posible que su vida fuera tan perfecta y se sintiera tan incompleta? Se levantó del suelo y se fue a sus clases, Ginny no era el tipo de amiga que necesitaba, porque Ginny solamente le decía lo perfecta que era su vida en vez de apoyarla a encontrar ese trozo faltante, y/o tal vez... sobrante...

Era cierto, tenía dinero, no mucho pero podía mantenerse con él un tiempo, su cuerpo no era el de una diosa (o al menos eso decía ella) pero era de buen ver, tenía éxito en muchas cosas, pero no podía ser que lo tuviera en todo porque entonces se sentiría bien, debería tener éxito en su felicidad, y no era así, su amigo Ron estaba un poco distraído, sí era bueno, pero a veces dudaba de la confianza que había entre ellos, y Harry... Harry sí era deseado por un número desconocido de personas, a su lado no sentía miedo, el problema era que no solo no sentía miedo, si no que no sentía alegría, ni deseo, ni placer, ni emoción, ni nada... era un novio bastante equis (X)...

La clase a la que iba era encantamientos, los Ravenclaw no eran una molestia por lo que pensó que sería una buena clase, pero cada vez que Harry la tomaba de la mano sentía una extraña sensación, eran mariposas en el estómago, pero no de placer, más bien eran como de incomodidad.

En pociones y en transformaciones se había dado cuenta de algo, Malfoy, efectivamente, ya no se juntaba con Crabbe y Goyle y tampoco le hablaba mucho a Pansy, estaba con Maddison y el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules de la otra ocasión, Hermione nunca los había visto juntos, pero Maddison le había dicho que constantemente lo estaban, y sin embargo, era extraño verlo junto a dos personas completamente extrañas y nuevas para ella.

Incluso sentía algo de molestia por verlo tan feliz con ellos, a decir verdad solo lo había visto sonreír maliciosamente, jamás lo había visto reír con tanta avidez y alegría verdadera, era bastante extraño ver a un Malfoy así, decidió tomar un respiro en el descanso de las dos, se libró de Harry tan pronto como pudo, tenía ideas revoloteando por su cabeza, aún ansiaba ver la "Marca Tenebrosa" que estaba en el brazo izquierdo de los mortífagos, pero pudo notar que Maddison no la dejaría, debería encontrar a otro mortífago, pero solo había visto a Maddison sobarse el brazo ¿por qué?

Hermione tenía la extraña sensación de tener la felicidad muy cerca, pero no poderla alcanzar la frustraba, se apoyó en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas y contempló el lago, los alumnos empezaban a salir a respirar un poco, la tensión del regreso del Señor Tenebroso había invadido el lugar pero de una u otra forma se sentían seguros en Hogwarts, sobre todo porque Dumbledore alzaba su figura frente a aquel que tanto le temía.

Divisó por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy y sus dos amigos salían y se sentaban en el pasto, sintió un ligero mareo cuando Maddison empujó a Malfoy y él se lanzó contra ella acorralándola contra el suelo, quedando a seis puntos sobre ella, Hermione desvió la vista pero en seguida volteó de nuevo, sentía algo dentro de sí que la hacía voltear y ver lo que hacían, el chico de cabello negro se había sentado en una banca de piedra y leía sin prestarles atención, mientras Malfoy reía y Maddison lo miraba maliciosamente, pero hubo algo que hizo que Malfoy dejara de reír, notó que Maddison colocó su pierna derecha en la entrepierna de Malfoy, Maddison sonrió más pronunciadamente y le dijo algo.

Hermione deseaba con ansias oír lo que decían, en ese momento anheló con todas sus fuerzas que Fred y George aparecieran con sus orejas extensibles, pero eso era imposible, por lo que siguió martirizándose a ver la escena, el chico de cabello negro se levantó y les dijo algo, después se fue en dirección a las mazmorras de Slytherin, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada pero volvió a ver a Maddison y a Malfoy cuando desapareció.

Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados con esfuerzo tratando de aguantar algo mientras Maddison movía su pierna acariciando la entrepierna de Malfoy, Hermione sintió que ese era un ultraje, estaban a medio patio, deberían descontar puntos a Slytherin por eso, pero no podía porque Malfoy era prefecto, y no solo eso, era premio anual también.

Pero no solo lo sintió como un daño a la moral, sino que había algo en su interior que la hacía querer jalar a Maddison y quitarla de ahí, no sabía por qué ni tampoco entendía qué hacía ahí mirándolos, Hermione siguió contemplando y Malfoy acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica-freak mientras metía su mano derecha por la chamarra negra de líneas blancas de la otra ocasión y acariciaba su abdomen, la muchacha bajó un poco el cierre de su chamarra y Malfoy siguió besando, Hermione sentía las orejas calientes de furia ¿qué se supone que debería hacer¿ir ahí y decirles que lo hicieran en otro lado?

Sin embargo veía como Malfoy pronunciaba unas palabras mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón, Maddison se deslizó para quitarse de la cárcel de los brazos de Malfoy y lo miró con enojo, Malfoy reía y la señalaba, se tiró al suelo retorciéndose de risa, Maddison se tapó la cara y le dio un ligero golpe en el estómago, sacó un saquito y se lo dio, Malfoy lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y enseguida le dijo algo más a Maddison, ambos se levantaron rápidamente y se sentaron cada uno apoyándose en la espalda del otro sobre la banca de piedra, Malfoy se abrochó el cinturón con rapidez y Maddison se subió el cierre de la chamarra, sacaron dos libros rápidamente y fingieron leer.

Hermione no comprendió hasta que oyó la voz de McGonagall que gritaba los apellidos de los chicos mientras se acercaba, Hermione se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el castillo para que McGonagall no la regañara por no intervenir, se sentía tan tensa, no podía creer lo que veía y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, haberlos visto la hacía sentir mal, llegó y sir Cadogan que estaba cerca la retó gritándole palabras como:

— EH! Tú! Cochina vasalla del mal! ven aquí y atrévete a retarme! vamos!

Hermione no le hizo caso y dijo la contraseña de la sala común, cuando la escultura del caballero sobre un thestral se cerró pudo ver al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules sentado en el escritorio de Malfoy leyendo el mismo libro de hacía rato, en cuanto Hermione cruzó el umbral levantó la mirada.

— ¿Quién eres?—le preguntó Hermione.

— Zabini, Blaise Zabini— respondió el chico.

— ¿Cómo sabes la contraseña?

— Me la dijo Draco— Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ese chico era guapo, muy guapo, Hermione se dio un par de bofetadas mentales para reaccionar « ¿qué estoy pensando?» y sin embargo no dejó de mirarlo, sus ojos azules se le clavaban profundamente, llegó un momento en que no pudo quitar la mirada.

Hermione se acercó más a él y siguió viendo sus dos ojos profundos como túneles infinitos, Zabini parecía saber lo que hacía, pero ella no, se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, lo intentó, pero mientras más lo hacía sentía que más se alejaba de su cuerpo, empezaron a pasar imágenes de su infancia y después de su llegada a Hogwarts por su cabeza, casi recorriendo su vida hasta la actualidad y de cosas que habían pasado hacía poco, en ese punto un torrente de sensaciones la hicieron sentir terror pero un segundó después entró Malfoy y Maddison y Hermione cayó pesadamente al suelo, no porque estuviera volando, sino porque al regresar a su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio.

Malfoy se acercó a él y lo miró sospechosamente, Zabini no dejó de sonreír y Maddison ayudó a Hermione a levantarse— ¿estás bien?—le preguntó.

— Sí— dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz que le había costado trabajo sacar.

— ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no hagas eso con personas inocentes?—le preguntó Malfoy a Zabini, se borró su sonrisa y lo miró con desagrado.

— Solo... practicaba— respondió con indiferencia— además vi cosas muy interesantes...—y volvió a sonreír— díganme ¿qué hacían en el patio hace como 15 minutos?—Maddison y Malfoy se miraron entre sí y luego se voltearon a Hermione quien seguía tan confundida como hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Qué hacías en el patio, Granger?—le preguntó Malfoy.

— ...—Hermione no supo qué contestar¿qué les diría¿que los había visto a los dos fajándose a medio patio? — yo... no estaba en el patio...

— Ah, claro que sí— observó Zabini — estabas en el patio contemplando las suciedades que hacen Draco y Maddison de vez en cuando...—Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, Zabini no había visto eso por lo que no podía saberlo, en ese momento se le vino a la mente algo que Harry le había dicho, Snape le había leído la mente¿era eso lo que había hecho Zabini? Maddison le dio un zape a Zabini y él le sujetó los brazos.

Hermione se sintió como en una casa de locos, Zabini lamió el cuello de Maddison y eso no le parecía demasiado normal, al menos no si se hacía enfrente de otras personas «...» además su cerebro estaba en blanco, primero Malfoy y ahora Zabini¿qué clase de loba(asteriscox2) era esa, Maddison se zafó de Zabini y fue con Hermione, ambas subieron las escaleras a su habitación y perdieron a Malfoy y a Zabini de vista.

Hermione entró primero y se sentó sobre su cama, Maddison la siguió y se sentó a su lado, tocó su frente y su cuello— ¿qué viste?—le preguntó.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione, seguía sin comprender.

— Blaise... es tan o más extraño que yo ¿sabes? Tiene poderes extraños... de entre ellos la legeremancia mental...—Hermione se sintió muy estúpida, había leído cientos de libros y no sabía de qué hablaba la chica-freak, Maddison continuó como si hubiera leído la mente de Hermione — la legeremancia es un poder extraño, los que son capaces de hacerla con varita son listos, pero los que la hacen sin varita, con la sola mirada...—hizo una leve pausa para hallar las palabras correctas— poseen un gran don —Hermione tenía la misma cara de confusión— ... la legeremancia es el arte de leer la mente, bueno no exactamente leerla pero, más o menos así— Maddison pasó los mechones de su cabello azules por atrás de sus orejas— se supone que todos poseemos un don... un don natural claro, pero no todos lo desarrollan, Blaise tiene la legeremancia...

— ¿Qué más hay?

— Congelamiento, levitación, dominio de idiomas innatos y extraños, control del tiempo, premonición, legeremancia, hechizos wandless, natura forze manipulae, entre muchos otros que no conozco...—Hermione estaba perpleja, era evidente, tenía la boca abierta, la chica-punk se la cerró.

— O sea que... ¿Zabini me leyó la mente?

— Sí... así es...—respondió — raramente se puede tener dos dones, por ejemplo, Potter, me parece que tiene... un idioma innato¿no? el párcel, y hechizos wandless sencillos, esos son los más abundantes... nosotros solo hemos descubierto uno en cada uno, yo... he logrado manipular la electricidad, que es una fuerza de la naturaleza, a eso me refiero con "natura forze manipulae"... y Draco ha logrado mover algunos objetos, esa es la levitación, estamos practicando constantemente... ¿tú¿Has sentido algo así? Eres demasiado lista como para no haber notado algún poder así— Hermione no tenía habla, jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que supiera sobre poderes extraños, y esa chica parecía tener pleno conocimiento del tema.

— Bueno yo...—balbuceó, no sabía qué decir— tengo... sueños...

— ¡OH¿Premoniciones? Claro... son muy raros, y regularmente se presentan en sueños.

— Yo... yo... no, es decir... no lo domino... solo vienen y...

— Tranquila, es difícil para todos aceptarlo, porque somos vistos como fenómenos... hay tanta gente ignorante... que nos cree extraños o diferentes, pero lo único diferente es que no se empeñan en conocer sus propios poderes...

— Creí que solo se... obtenían por herencia familiar...

— No, no... son poderes internos, cuando una persona de tu pasado lo poseía y lo dominaba, suele pasar que es más fácil manejarlo, pero por lo regular todos lo tienen, yo solo he conocido a una persona que maniobre a la perfección su poder, y ese es Blaise...—Hermione no sabía si sentía emoción o no, pero aún le disgustaba estar entablando conversación con una "loba", definitivamente no era su tipo, y no dejaría que el hecho de que ella supiera algo como eso la conmoviera en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué hacían tú y Malfoy en el patio?—le preguntó de pronto, las palabras se le desbordaron sin querer, Maddison la miró un momento y luego comenzó a reír.

— Solo jugábamos— sonrió— le pusimos "a ver quién aguanta más la excitación" jajajajajaja— Hermione puso cara de "what?" por lo que Maddison siguió— es que... siempre apostamos, 10 galeones a ver quién se echa atrás primero, y pues como no sé si viste, yo perdí hoy— Hermione puso cara de asco, «o sea que ya lo han hecho antes».

— Y... ¿han llegado... muy lejos?—se atrevió a preguntar.

— No, nunca, ni siquiera nos hemos besado...— Hermione sintió revuelto el estómago, pero seguía sin saber si de asco o de enojo, o tal vez... celos, «¿celos? Jajaja!»

— Deberías intentarlo, seguramente te harías rica con Harry— Hermione frunció en entrecejo «ni de chiste» pensó antes de cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Y quién va ganando?—Maddison se puso los dedos en la barbilla como pensando.

— Creo que vamos casi iguales, así que no hemos perdido nada en realidad... el saquito que le di es de él, ha estado de uno en otro... mira, no es para que pienses nada extraño, Blaise dice que son suciedades, pero la verdad es que cuando lo hago con Draco me pavoneo de él en mi mente...—sonrió una vez más, Hermione notó que sus sonrisas no eran exactamente las que conocía, las de Maddison reflejaban algo de astucia junto a sus ojos entrecerrados y mirada de reojo— mira, ya sé que tu perspectiva de Draco es bastante negativa, pero aprovechando que están en la misma sala común, conócelo.

— Si trato de hablarle o ser amable con él, simplemente me ofenderá...—replicó Hermione con un dejo de enojo en la voz.

— Sí bueno, al principio puede ser muy desagradable — Maddison miró a otro punto— pero es solo para ponerte a prueba— Hermione la miró con expresión interrogativa— sí, bueno... es para ver si lo que deseas de él es sincero, para ver si no le estás jugando una broma pesada o una apuesta...—Maddison se levantó y fue hacia la puerta— ¡por las barbas de Merlín¡mira la hora que es¡no llegaré a herbología si no corro! Suerte...—la chica-punk salió y a Hermione se le aclararon muchas cosas.

Mientras caminaba a su clase de aritmancia pensó...; "ponerte a prueba", había dicho¡claro, la primera prueba para Harry era juntarse con él y odiar a los de la supuesta "sociedad baja", y él lo rechazó, prefirió juntarse con Ron que con él... su cerebro trabajaba con rapidez, todas las pruebas habían sido las manifestaciones de odio que les daba, y regularmente le respondían de igual forma, jamás lo habían ignorado.

Hermione se acarició la mejilla, recordó que le había plantado una bofetada en tercero por ofender a Hagrid, si lo hubieran ignorado, no hubiera continuado...

Tenía los ojos llorosos del esfuerzo que hacía porque no salieran de las cuencas, pero aún así llegó a su clase, un poco tarde, pero su maestra era muy agradable y la dejó pasar.

Cada día que pasaba era un torrente de cuestionamientos impresionantes, tenía mil preguntas que hacerle a Maddison y sin embargo no se las hacía, tal vez por pena, y se excusaba a sí misma diciendo que no iba muy seguido a la sala común de premios anuales, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que no quería preguntarle nada, Maddison estaba tomando demasiado protagonismo, y decidió saber todo por sí misma, pero la fuente directa de respuestas era Malfoy, y era un poco... por no decir muy difícil entablar conversación con él.

No es que él fuera cortante o no la pelara, era simplemente que cuando Hermione intentaba hablarle, se quedaba callada en el último momento y continuaba con su deber, no tenía el valor suficiente, y eso la hacía sentir muy patética, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería...

Finalmente llegó un viernes 13, « uhhh... oigo el nombre y tiemblo» pensó Hermione cuando se acordó de Malfoy, el chiste le hizo gracia, la influencia de Disney(asterisco) dentro de su infancia le estaba secando el cerebro... y sin embargo, para Hermione, los viernes 13 eran de buena suerte, salió muy feliz de su habitación con su típico atuendo de niña normal, Malfoy estaba aparentando arreglar algo, y salió antes que ella.

Hermione decidió que le hablaría a Malfoy ese día, tal vez en la noche, sería más fácil, a menos que los amigos de uno u otro los jalaran. El día no fue tan diferente, Ron se tropezó dos veces y metió el pie en un charco de agua maldiciendo que fuera viernes 13, Harry solo sonreía y constantemente intentaba tomar a Hermione por la cintura, pero ella se alejaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, pero tomarle la mano era indiscutible por lo que tuvo que estar pegada a él todo el día.

Al fin habían dado las 7 de la noche e iban a cenar, el trío de oro se sentó en una orilla de la gran mesa de Gryffindor. Ron comenzó a hablar de quidditch y Harry le siguió la corriente, por lo que Hermione tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo lo haría.

Casi 10 minutos después se le hizo lógica una escena, Harry y Ron, en segundo, cuando se transformaron en Crabbe y Goyle habían hablado con Malfoy, y por lo que sabía, Malfoy se había comportado bastante mal, hablando mal de Dumbledore y de Harry. Pero un segundo después se le apareció Maddison y Zabini, tal vez se comportaba así sólo con quien le convenía, pero a decir verdad, no lo sabía con seguridad... pero aún así, intentaría llegar más lejos.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Ron se adelantó diciendo que tenía que verse con Ginny en algún lugar del castillo, para desgracia de Hermione, vio que Malfoy se iba en otra dirección que no era la de la sala común, pero Harry la jaló hasta quedar en el lago, Harry se sentó e hizo que Hermione se sentara también.

Ambos contemplaron en silencio cómo el lago se movía y reflejaba la luz de la luna llena —Hermione — dijo Harry, Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo— ¿sabes que... te amo... verdad?—Hermione no contestó, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza— ¿tú me amas a mí?—se sentía tan cucaracha en ese lugar que deseó que algo llegara para detener ese momento, Harry se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, pero una voz fría y socarrona la llamó por su apellido, casi le agradecía a los dioses en voz alta pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y miró a Malfoy con fingido recelo.

— ¿Sí?

— Snape dice que hay reunión de prefectos, y para mi mala suerte me mandó a buscarte a ti, específicamente, sangre sucia.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó tratando de fingir molestia y de ocultar su sonrisa, Malfoy solo alzó una ceja, con expresión conocida como "no tengo que repetírtelo, estúpida"— está bien, ya voy— Hermione se levantó y Harry hizo lo mismo, Draco se adelantó y Hermione lo siguió, por lo que Harry tuvo que alcanzarla, en el punto de separarse, Hermione dio un beso fugaz a Harry y corrió para estar a la altura de Malfoy, Harry quedó algo perplejo, pero siguió su camino a la sala común.

La reunión de prefectos fue muy aburrida, Ron simplemente quedó dormido sobre el regazo de Hermione y fueron descontados 15 puntos a Gryffindor por faltas de respeto, cada quien siguió su camino, Hermione llegó a la estatua del caballero sobre un thestral y dijo la contraseña para entrar, Malfoy no había llegado, y es que Hermione había acompañado a Ron hasta el retrato de la señora gorda del vestido rosa (porque habían muchas señoras gordas, pero no todas con vestidos rosas). Se sentó en el único sillón que había, para tres personas y contempló como las llamas rojas de la chimenea danzaban lentamente crispando perezosamente.

La escultura del caballero se abrió dejando paso a un furioso Malfoy que gritaba "¡deja de estar jodiendo, Pansy, ve y cóbrale tú misma!" la escultura se cerró rápidamente dejando a una airada chica rubia, Hermione oyó todo pero no se movió, Malfoy entró precipitadamente y se sentó pesadamente sobre el asiento contrario del sillón. Ambos estaban callados y sin hacer nada más que ver las llamas.

_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Malfoy hizo un ademán con la mano y un libro de su escritorio salió volando pero no llegó a Malfoy, Hermione tuvo que levantar las manos para atraparlo, o chocaría con el ventanal y rompería un vidrio, se lo dio a Malfoy que lo agarró con rapidez y empezó a ojearlo, después de un rato lo dejo de lado y siguió mirando a las llamas, su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el sillón. Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, algo muy distinto a lo que Harry la hacía sentir, se levantó y dijo en voz alta:

— Fue tan aburrida la reunión que me dio sed¿quieres té helado?—Malfoy tardó unos segundos en voltearla a ver— ¿o prefieres chocolate? Mmm... un mokaccino no estaría mal¿no crees? Pero fríos— Hermione sonrió pero una gota de sudor que bajó por su cara hizo hacer evidente su nerviosismo.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand ?_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you _

— Me gusta el chocolate frío, pero no lo aceptaría de una sangre sucia como tú, Granger— respondió mordazmente «es una prueba... es una prueba... no te alteres», Hermione no dejó de sonreír y dijo un simple "OK" antes de salir, salió rápidamente y corrió por los corredores, sintió que iba a vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago como para hacerlo, llegó al cuadro de las frutas he hizo rápidamente cosquillas a la pera, el pasadizo se abrió y pronto se encontró enfrente de un montón de pequeños elfos, algunos que la veían con alegría y otros que la miraban con desdén.

El P. E. D. D. O. le había causado algunos problemillas con ciertos elfos que estaban en desacuerdo con lo que hacía, pero entonces Hermione hizo algo que ninguno de ellos esperaría, les pidió el favor de regalarle un té y un chocolate fríos, algunos se quedaron boquiabiertos pero otros atendieron con rapidez, Hermione sonrió y agradeció a todos, salió aún más veloz, como los vasos eran tipo "termos" estaban tapados, así que pudo correr, llegó a la estatua y entró, Malfoy seguía igual, Hermione sonrió aún más, aunque no estaba segura del por qué.

_I'm looking for a place _

_Searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_Cause nothings going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone_

— Aquí está Malfoy, de la mejor cosecha de cacao— Malfoy la miró extrañado.

— Te reitero que no recibiría nada de ti, Granger —Hermione hizo caso omiso del comentario y se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba sin dejar de sonreír, bebió poco a poco y con satisfacción su té, cuando se terminó, dejó el termo en la mesilla del frente, miró la hora, iban a dar las 9, era un poco temprano, pero decidió irse a dormir, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, antes de entrar a su habitación se asomó al barandal y dijo:

— Buenas noches Malfoy, que descanses— y sonrió, aunque Malfoy no volteó a verla, se metió rápidamente en su cama y durmió.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

Unas horas después, sintió la necesidad de tomar agua, siempre había una jarra de agua, se levantó y bajó las escaleras, el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido y Malfoy ya no estaba ahí, del otro lado, la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que seguramente ya estaría dormido, Hermione se acercó a la jarra de agua y mientras que servía vio el termo que le había llevado a Malfoy, bebió con sed y después dejó el vaso, se acercó al termo y con alegría pudo ver que estaba vacío.

_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_yeah yeah yeah _

Todas las tardes pasaron igual, cada vez que se quedaban solos Hermione le ofrecía algo que él negaba rotundamente y que finalmente acababa tomando, fue casi una semana después cuando la rutina cambió, era jueves y Hermione contemplaba el fuego mientras Malfoy seguía en su escritorio resolviendo algo, Hermione lo veía de vez en cuando, el chico tenía una expresión de desesperación que jamás habría esperado ver en él.

Hermione se levantó y caminó cerca, hasta que descubrió que lo que hacía Malfoy era de aritmancia, le dio emoción saber que también estaba en esa materia — ¿problemas?—le preguntó, pero Malfoy se limitó a gruñir, Hermione se sentó enfrente de él— tienes que despejar equis y luego sustituirla en la otra ecuación para sacar ye— apuntó.

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you _

Malfoy no dijo nada pero observó su sistema, sacó un pergamino nuevo y lo copió, hizo a un lado el otro, que estaba lleno de operaciones sin sentido, aunque trató de pensar en otra solución, le fue imposible, pues no se acordaba de ningún método, y anotó "logaritmo base 2.285 de 684 más la suma de los logaritmos naturales de 2584 y 25.254698, todo esto multiplicado por la cotangente cuadrada de 34pi sobre 234 radianes, divididos entre el logaritmo base 87.2489 de 68435.36546 dan como resultado X" (obviamente de la manera algebraica ¬-¬' ) y en la segunda ecuación colocó esta cantidad en vez de X, después de muchos mareos y operaciones (créanme, acabas con el cerebro hinchado y a punto de explotar, con los ojos llorosos y con el cabello hecho greñas ), sacó el resultado de Y, y lo sustituyó en su primer despeje, con lo cual sacó finalmente el resultado de ambos. Fue un rato después cuando encontró los números de todos los sistemas de ecuaciones que había tenido que hacer.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Finalmente tenía que dividir las cantidades que le correspondían a equis entre las cantidades que le correspondían a ye, había sacado "3.1/1.1/1.3/1.3/1.1/5.2/4.1/9.2/1.1/4.3/1.1/2.1/3.2/1.1/2.3/1.3/2.2/7.3", pero no entendía qué debía hacer a continuación, todas esas cantidades no tenían nada que ver. Hermione esperó un poco hasta que descubrió que también le estaba costando trabajo averiguar qué hacer a continuación por lo que le dijo:

— Los enteros indican la columna y los decimales las filas— Malfoy sacó un cuadrito pequeño donde tenía anotado todo el abecedario con los números que le correspondían, del 1 al 9 y descifró cada uno de los números, obteniendo finalmente el nombre de "Cassandra Vablatsky", sumó los enteros y asumió que el número del carácter de la bruja era el 4, el del corazón era el 5 y el social era 8.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._

Se sintió tan satisfecho de haber terminado con la tediosa tarea que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle a Hermione inconscientemente. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y una vez más le ofreció algo de tomar, Malfoy debía admitirlo, de no ser por la ayuda de Hermione jamás hubiera terminado la tarea del día siguiente, por lo que se vio obligado a comportarse y le pidió un té helado, como los que tomaba Hermione, la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y las mariposas en el estómago que sentía, sin dejar de sonreír.

El cerebro de Malfoy trabajaba con rapidez, «mi venganza Potter, mi venganza» pensó, una sonrisa de maldad se acomodó en su rostro — Hermione — dijo en voz alta — eres el punto débil de Potter...—Malfoy experimentó un gran placer, ya sabía como se vengaría, no odiaba a Harry, pero había causado una catástrofe que nadie conocía en realidad, por su culpa, tenía que sufrir más de lo que nunca había sufrido, tendría que cobrar venganza sobre él.

Vaya, cada día era mejor, o al menos eso pensaba Hermione, a veces entablaban conversaciones, en las cuales a Malfoy se le salían algunas gansadas, era viernes por la tarde y Maddison, Malfoy y Hermione estaban en la sala común, estaban hablado de algo extraño y de pronto salió a relucir el nombre de Harry Potter.

— San Potter y su complejo de mesías...—comentó Malfoy algo irritado, Hermione trató de no reírse, pero perdió la batalla y estalló en carcajadas, «triste realidad», Maddison la acompañó y finalmente Malfoy se rindió y comenzó a reír con ellas.

Cada día era distinto, Hermione era feliz al lado de Harry pero ansiaba que llegaran las 7 de la noche para poder platicar con Malfoy, era demasiado interesante. Regularmente discutían sobre asuntos poco relevantes, hablaban sobre tareas y cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su realidad.

Claro, a veces era evidente que Malfoy seguía con sus costumbres de llamarla despectivamente, pero al menos le hablaba.

El partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw estaba cerca, habían tenido una definitiva victoria contra Hufflepuff, Harry estaba muy emocionado, porque había vuelto a jugar, pero como había otros jugadores tenían que turnarse los puestos, pues era algo injusto que los corrieran después del magnífico trabajo que habían hecho el año anterior, Harry había jugado contra Hufflepuff y Ginny jugaría contra Ravenclaw, y después Harry de nuevo contra Slytherin, pero la emoción se hacía notar.

Hermione se hallaba constantemente distraída, por lo que Harry y Ron la cuestionaban de vez en cuando y ella les decía que le emocionaba el partido, aunque fuera algo demasiado falso hacía que Harry y Ron se pusieran a platicar sobre quidditch, cuando estaban solos Harry trataba de besarla, pero ella siempre decía algo, a veces sí se dejaba pero otras no.

El día del partido llegó y vio como Ginny volaba por el campo con su gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras Cho se elevaba a su altura, el partido fue rápido en verdad, habían pasado aproximadamente 15 minutos, iban 70 a 40 favor Gryffindor, cuando Ginny comenzó a moverse con rapidez hacia el suelo, Cho la siguió y a un metro de altura Ginny se elevó con la saeta de fuego que Harry le había prestado, pero Cho se estampó contra el suelo, Hermione se rió con ganas, pues esa escena le recordó a las olimpiadas de quidditch, donde Viktor había hecho lo mismo con el buscador del otro equipo, fue entonces evidente que Ginny la desvió para seguir la snitch libremente sobre las cabezas de los de Ravenclaw que la abucheaban pero ella no dejó de sonreír y atrapó la snitch casi en las narices de Michael Corner.

El día siguió su rumbo, los de Gryffindor estaban celebrando a lo grande en la sala común y Hermione se quedó a disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, platicando animadamente con Ginny, con Harry y con Ron. Fue casi a las 12 de la noche cuando se acordó de que tenía que volver a su sala común, porque ella ya no dormía ahí.

Corrió por los pasillos y escaleras tratando de evitar el ruido de sus zapatos, porque ella ya no podía estar ahí, llegó a la escultura del caballero y entró como bólido, la sala estaba desierta y el fuego estaba apagado, pero la puerta de Malfoy estaba entreabierta y desprendía una luz muy tenue, pudo oír voces desde la habitación de Malfoy, oyó que Malfoy gemía, pero era de dolor y una voz que le decía "lo siento, lo siento", Hermione subió las escaleras de Malfoy y llegó a la puerta, tocó lentamente y Zabini se asomó— ¿qué haces aquí?—Hermione lo miró con desdén¿cómo que qué hacía ahí? Ella tenía más derecho que él a estar ahí.

— Solo quería ver si se ofrecía algo...—dijo en voz baja.

Zabini sonrió con malicia y abrió la puerta más para dejarla pasar, Hermione dudó un poco pero finalmente entró, detrás de ella el chico de cabello negro cerró la puerta, Hermione vio algo en particular, desagradable, Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama, con la cara entre las manos y Maddison tocaba lentamente su espalda desnuda con un pedazo de algodón.

Hermione caminó lentamente para darse la vuelta y ver qué tenía Malfoy en la espalda, notó que traía un trapo blanco manchado de sangre amarrado a su brazo izquierdo. Al haber llegado se le cayó la mochila de los brazos y se arrodilló junto a él.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó preocupada, Malfoy tenía varias heridas en la espalda que apenas dejaban de sangrar.

— Los castigos del señor Tenebroso...—respondió Maddison, Hermione se asustó y se echó para atrás.

— Es hora de irnos Maddison, son más de las 12— concluyó Zabini sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí— respondió la chica, dejó el algodón de lado y se acercó a Zabini — es todo Draco, mañana no sentirás nada— ambos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Hermione sintió la piel caliente y el típico cosquilleo en el estómago, Malfoy no se había quitado las manos de la cara y respiraba pesadamente, Hermione decidió sentarse a su izquierda de manera que pudiera verlo, pero Malfoy no se movía, su cara empezó a enrojecer de ira y Hermione notó que brotaba algo de sangre por el trapo que tenía amarrado. Sintió un mareo, levantó las manos y tocó el brazo del chico, Hermione notó que tembló por un escalofrío.

Empezó a zafar el nudo del trapo y por fin logró aflojarlo, el brazo de Malfoy tomó color, parecía que ese trapo había estado cortando su circulación, lo quitó lentamente y contempló la figura de una calavera con lengua de serpiente, de la boca y cuencas de los ojos brotaba sangre, Hermione tomó el trapo por un lado blanco y limpió las heridas que tenía. Tomó otro trapo y lo volvió a amarrar en su brazo pero con menos fuerza.

Hermione se volvió a levantar y llevó el trapo con sangre a la mesita de noche— buenas noches... Malfoy...— dijo en voz baja y salió cerrando la puerta.

Caminó lentamente al lado del barandal hasta el primer peldaño para bajar las escaleras, dio un brinco cuando sintió la mano fría de alguien en su hombro, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en los ojos grises del chico rubio, lo contempló por un momento y trató de decir algo pero no pudo, Malfoy se acercó sospechosamente a ella y tomó su rostro.

— Buenas noches... Granger — dijo finalmente, después acercó su cara a la de Hermione, cerró sus ojos y la besó tiernamente en los labios, Hermione sintió que sus rodillas le iban a fallar, una oleada de escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal y pensó en desplomarse sobre los brazos del chico, pero Hermione estaba petrificada, Malfoy se separó y se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta su recámara y cerró la puerta, Hermione se quedó muy desconcertada.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que se dio cuenta de que tenía una carta anónima pero sellada con el escudo de Hogwarts, la carta decía:

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Por su trascendencia ha sido invitada a colaborar en un evento que se celebrará el viernes por la noche en el salón 21. Como este evento no es para toda la escuela, se pide la discreción del mismo, la esperamos en punto de las 10._

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, y salió de su habitación para comenzar un nuevo día.

* * *

(asterisco) Película número uno del "Rey León", donde Shensi (o algo así) la hiena, dice esa frase refiriéndose al nombre de Mufassa, en el momento en que Scar entra en escena (asterisco)

(asteriscox2) Loba: Sinónimo de zorra, golfa, ramera, etc.(asteriscox2)

* * *


	3. Save Me

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 3/10: **Save Me** — _Remy Zero_

Hermione sentía una oleada de emociones que la conmovían al mínimo movimiento, estaba tan distraída que Harry le había llamado la atención varias veces, y sin embargo, Hermione no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, sabía que el beso de la otra noche estaba prohibido, no podría hablar de él, ni aterrorizarse en voz alta ni saltar de felicidad, lo que sabía era que lo que estaba pensando era malo, porque ella quería mucho a Harry, pero ya se había cuestionado cuánto, en realidad no estaba segura de quererlo tanto como para ser su novia, pero no había marcha atrás, Harry estaba clavadísimo con ella.

Y sin embargo, empezaba a pensar en cosas que no debería pensar, en una de esas ocasiones pensó en que le gustaría que el suceso pasara una vez más, «solo para probar sus tiernos labios y sentir su aliento de hierbabuena» se excusó, pero inmediatamente se dio una bofetada para reaccionar, « ¿en qué piensas! ».

Pero por supuesto, no había discutido sobre el tema con Malfoy.

Notó alarmada que en las clases que le tocaban con los Slytherin sus ojos volteaban inconscientemente y miraban alrededor de Malfoy, como si tuviera un aura con una luz muy atractiva que hacía que Hermione desviara la mirada, pero los besos furtivos de Harry la hacían regresar a la realidad.

Los días se hicieron más largos y más pesados, pronto tendría que ir a la reunión nocturna, a la que la habían citado y constantemente entablaba conversaciones con Jonhatan para reflexionar sobre las cosas que sucedían en su vida, y como Jonhatan siempre estaba de su lado, la defendía y le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

El viernes por la noche llegó y Hermione regresó muy alegre a su sala común, la cual se hallaba desierta, no había señales ni de Malfoy, ni de Zabini, ni de Maddison.

Hermione no le tomó mucha importancia y se sentó en su escritorio para adelantar algunas tareas, pronto dieron las 9:30 de la noche y se preparó a salir, el salón 21 era una de las mazmorras más alejadas de la clase de pociones, y se encontraba dos pisos más abajo que ella, Hermione llegó, después de tanto caminar, al 10 para las 10.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie la atendió, tocó otra vez, pero más fuerte y tampoco sucedió nada, por lo que decidió abrirla ella misma, la puerta no opuso resistencia y pronto se adentró en el salón.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, lo que produjo que un gritito saliera de su boca, pero una mano se la tapó mientras otras dos manos le ataban las suyas propias por detrás de la espalda. La persona que la había atado la amordazó y le tapó los ojos.

Hermione estaba aterrada¿qué clase de broma era esa, y sin embargo, su intuición le decía que no era una broma, que era una trampa, se vio a si misma en la guillotina y en la silla eléctrica, empezó a sentir escalofríos que la recorrían sin parar y por momentos sintió temblar de miedo, la empujaban fuertemente en una dirección que no podía recordar, ni ver, ni sentir.

A lo lejos pudo oír voces que murmuraban cosas que no entendía, pronto sintió que se adentraban a un bosque porque al pisar tronaban ramas y hojas secas, las personas que la obligaban a caminar se detuvieron y le quitaron la venda de los ojos, Hermione no veía nada, su vista se acostumbró un poco pero unas luces azules iluminaron el sitio, Hermione observó con horror que habían muchas personas, todas encapuchadas y con ridículas máscaras como las que había visto en el ministerio de magia, fue inmediato cuando se percató de que se hallaba entre mortífagos.

Fue unos segundos después cuando algunos se empezaron a quitar la máscara y ella pudo observar con claridad las caras de las personas que estaban tras ellas, en realidad tuvo que admitir que no reconoció a nadie pero aunque lo hubiera hecho se sentiría aterrorizada de todas formas.

Llegaron a un punto céntrico y de entre la multitud pudo distinguir a un hombre que lucía como todos los demás, pero que Hermione detectó como el más despiadado de todos, el líder, ese era el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lo sabía, aunque jamás lo hubiera visto.

— ¡No a ella no¡no merece esto¡no es justo!—oyó la voz de Maddison que provenía de una de las personas encapuchadas, rápidamente se la quitó dejando ver su cabello castaño con sus mechones azules mientras se arrodillaba ante la zona por donde había descubierto al señor Tenebroso.

Uno de los hombres dio un paso al frente y la empujó sin piedad contra el suelo mientras otro levantaba la varita y le lanzaba un hechizo que hizo que Maddison se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, pero no era la maldición cruciatus, era una maldición que Hermione no había alcanzado a oír, pero podía ver como era torturada como un animal desobediente y pudo distinguir que su capa se empezó a mojar, Hermione supuso que eso era nada menos que sangre.

Cuando el hechizo dejó de hacer efecto otro mortífago se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, era Zabini quien la llevó de nuevo a donde se encontraban ayudándola a pararse, pero Maddison parecía no poder ponerse derecha.

— Hermione Granger — dijo una voz aguda de entre la multitud de la derecha, los hombres que la sostenían la dejaron de agarrar y se adentraron con los demás— si gritas, desgastarás tu voz, porque nadie puede oírte— le dijo la voz— ¿gritarás?—Hermione negó con la cabeza, tenía los ojos llorosos, el hombre le indicó a otro que se acercara a ella, el mortífago se quitó la capucha y pudo distinguir los inconfundibles ojos grises de Malfoy, quien se acercó a ella, le desató la mordaza y las manos mientras la tomaba de la cadera como para evitar que se escapara.

Hermione sentía el aliento de Malfoy en su oído, soplando lentamente causando que un hormigueo recorriera su cuello, Hermione puso las manos de frente y enganchó los dedos índices, apenas podía ver por sus empañados ojos pero su oído seguía igual de agudo, lo mismo que su intuición. Otro hombre tomó la palabra:

— Si es verdad lo que hemos descubierto, y que tienes una intuición agudísima, señala al señor Tenebroso— le ordenó, Hermione no podía pensar con claridad, su corazón latía con ira dentro de su pecho y un sudor frío le salía por la frente y la espalda, y sin embargo, una de sus manos se levantó inconscientemente y señaló al lugar en que se encontraba el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien dio un paso al frente y se quitó la capucha dejando a la vista su raquítico rostro con una rajada que pasaba por sonrisa por debajo de un par de fosas nasales parecidas a las de las serpientes.

— Hermione, bienvenida seas a... nuestra humilde morada— dijo, su voz se parecía al silbido de una serpiente, la chica no dejó de mirarlo pero dentro de sí sintió una repugnancia y un odio que pronto se fue reflejando en su rostro; Malfoy movió un poco su mano y Hermione recordó que se hallaba tras ella— el objetivo de nuestra invitación... es decir, de nuestra emboscada— y sonrió más pronunciadamente— es invitarte a ingresar a mi club de fans— rió un poco pero falsamente de su chiste— es decir, volverte seguidora de nuestro clan y causa— a Hermione solo se le ocurrió escupirle a los pies, Malfoy la sujetó más fuertemente por las caderas y el señor Tenebroso chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación— ahhh... Hermione... ¿sabes?... eres muy valiente¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands,_

_I feel the words unspoken inside..._

_And they pull you under,_

_And I will give you anything you want, oh_

_You are all I wanted,_

_All my dreams are falling down,_

_Crawling around and around and around..._

— ¿Por qué un hombre, o criatura, o animal, o lo que sea que es usted querría tener por seguidora a una sangre... ¡SANGRE-SUCIA?—contestó Hermione con rapidez y aparente firmeza.

— ¿Y tú crees... mi pequeña niña, que yo soy un maldito sangre limpia?—Hermione no respondió y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— mira, tú sabes que tu destino es volverte¿cómo decirlo, mmm... mortífaga, porque si no aceptas por las buenas...

— ¿Qué¿me matará?— lo retó Hermione, imponente, el hombre rió.

_Somebody save me,_

_Let your warm hands break right through it,_

_Somebody save me,_

_I don't care how you do it, just _

_Stay, stay_

_C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

— No, por supuesto que no, yo no sería capaz de matar una muchacha tan valiente, inteligente, intuitiva y guapa como tú— le respondió con lentitud— es decir, si no aceptas por las buenas, tendrás que aceptar por las malas... ¿ves a esas personas?—el hombre creó una bola transparente con la varita, a través de la cual, Hermione pudo ver a sus padres conversando animadamente con otra pareja— observa con atención...

Hermione vio como la mujer y el hombre que estaban con sus padres se sobaban inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo, mientras el hombre, al cual Hermione podía ver con más claridad, se levantaba la manga para rascar su hombro y fue ahí cuando su rostro reflejó el pánico que la embargaba.

_I see the world has folded in your heart,_

_I feel the waves crash down inside,_

_And they pull me under,_

_And, I would give you anything you want, oh_

_You are all I wanted,_

_All my dreams have fallen down,_

_Crawling around and around and around..._

— Sí..., escoge Hermione, entre la dolorosa y lenta muerte de tus padres, o tu unión, tu simple unión a un clan al que únicamente le dirás lo que haces con tu pequeño novio...—Hermione lo miró aterrada y con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía una ira y un pánico tan intensos que lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a llorar, mientras se levantaba la manga izquierda de su blusa rosada, la multitud empezó a armar barullo— arrodíllate, Hermione — Malfoy la soltó y Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las piedras y ramas del suelo— sujétala— le ordenó el hombre a Malfoy, el chico se arrodilló por detrás, entrecruzando sus piernas con las de ella y pegó su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos para dejarla inmóvil. Hermione pudo oír como le susurraba:

_Somebody save me,_

_Let your warm hands break right through it,_

_Somebody save me,_

_I don't care how you do it, just _

_Stay, stay_

_C'mon, I've been waiting for you,_

— Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien... lo juro— Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras otras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el señor Tenebroso levantó la varita y dijo unas palabras extrañas que Hermione no entendió, la ira la dejaba sorda mientras su corazón luchaba por salir, Malfoy la abrazó con más fuerza y sintió como una oleada de viento pasaba por el frente y sentía la cabeza de Malfoy acomodarse de su lado derecho para protegerse de la ventisca, sintió que el brazo se le iba a destrozar mientras una extraña fuerza la empujaba pero Malfoy le impedía caer.

_All my dreams are on the ground,_

_Crawling around and around and around..._

Empezó a delirar y a ver cosas con los ojos cerrados vio a sus padres mutilados sobre el suelo de la sala, a Harry lleno de heridas postrado junto a un árbol, a Malfoy siendo atacado por mucha gente, se vio a si misma interceptando un hechizo de color verde que agredía a Harry pero era empujada por otra persona a otro lado y finalmente pudo verse una vez más tomando una poción transparente.

_Somebody save me, _

_Let your warm hands break right through,_

_Somebody save me,_

_I don't care how you do it,_

_Just stay (stay with me)_

_I'll make this whole world shine for you..._

_Just stay, stay_

_C'mon, I'm still waiting for you..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó la oscuridad total, sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse y trató de levantarse pero Malfoy estaba apoyado sobre su pierna con los ojos cerrados, por un momento sintió terror pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en su habitación y de que Malfoy estaba dormido, Hermione sintió un enorme alivio, «sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño», sonrió y empezó a reír quedamente.

Sintió una picazón en el brazo izquierdo y dejó de reír en seco, miró su brazo lleno de sangre y su blusa manchada, se desabotonó la blusa dejando a la vista su sostén blanco y la sacó con rapidez, miró su brazo y sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban, en su brazo, unos centímetros por debajo del hombro, se encontraba la figura de una calavera con lengua de serpiente, la cual en ese momento sangraba por la boca y las cuencas de los ojos.

* * *

Respuestas a preguntas: **Dazabeth**: "Que hizo Malfoy para que lo castigaran?" bueno, me parece k tu pregunta no fue respondida en este capítulo, pero en el próximo lo hará. **Terry Moon**: "Como estas?" bien gracias XD... aunque podría estar mejor... "qué son esos poderes naturales?" A lo largo de la historia lo sabrás.

Comentario de la autora: Como pueden ver, en este capítulo no hay glosario... pero de todas formas es incómodo porque el nuevo sistema de fan fiction no permite k se vean los asteriscos... k basca, pero en fin, ya veré k hago con eso...


	4. Behind Gray Eyes

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 4/10: **Behind Gray**(asterisco)** Eyes** — _Limp Bizkit_

Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó lentamente, su vida no podía ser peor, primero infeliz, y luego mortífaga coaccionada, en ese momento lo único que faltaba era que hubiera una tormenta sobre su cabeza, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan desdichada.

Malfoy se despertó alterado y pronto se dio cuenta del estado de Hermione, se sentó junto a ella y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla, por supuesto que era horrible, y él sabía lo horrible que era, pero jamás pensó que el señor oscuro fuera capaz de hacer algo así, no con ella.

Y sin embargo, había pasado, y era algo que no se podía ya retroceder, Malfoy comenzó a arrullar a Hermione inconscientemente, en ese momento no sabía si lo conmovía o si le daba lástima, sentía el estómago algo revuelto y pequeños bochornos, él sabía distinguir cuando algo era bueno o malo, y el señor Tenebroso había cruzado la línea de lo soportable.

Pronto Hermione dejó de sollozar pero no dejó de hipar, Malfoy acarició su cabello y su piel, Hermione no tenía puesta la blusa, y eso fue algo que aceleró sus sentidos, su corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo rápido y trató de despegarse de Hermione, pero ella lo apretó más contra sí y le dijo:

— No te vayas... por favor... no te vayas...—Malfoy fue incapaz de reaccionar, medio cerebro le decía «tu camino a la gloria está resultando muy fácil» y la otra mitad le hacía sentir un torrente de sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes, Hermione era una persona, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta jamás, pero la tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, hipando y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Las cosas que pasaban por su mente lo hacían dudar de su plan, pero trató de librarse de sus pensamientos y abrazó a Hermione con más fuerza, ahora ella sufría algo que él había sufrido mucho tiempo atrás, de una u otra forma se sentía identificado con ella y por alguna extraña razón creía que era su responsabilidad guiarla para hacer más ameno el camino hacia la desdicha y la total infelicidad.

Quiso decirle algo, decirle que estaba perdida, y que si el señor oscuro ganaba la guerra, iba a preferir suicidarse que seguir arrastrándose detrás de una media vida que le ofrecía desgracia, pero no tuvo el corazón para decírselo, este sentimiento de culpa lo hizo sentirse un cobarde, jamás había sentido clemencia por nadie y no creía que la pudiera sentir por alguien como Hermione, una vil... sangre sucia.

Finalmente consiguió devolverla a su cama y le susurró palabras que no habían salido de su boca nunca antes, y que no pensaba decir jamás, pero el simple hecho de ver a una deprimida niña, lo hizo doblegarse, horas después se sentiría un patético niño estúpido, pero en ese momento, el aroma de Hermione a flores lo embriagaba y no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y aunque Malfoy estaba consciente de que seguía despierta, prefirió irse a su propia recámara para dejar de sentir esa duda que lo embargaba y lo hacía estremecerse, acarició la mejilla de Hermione y se acercó para besar su mejilla, Hermione apretó los párpados mientras oía la melodiosa voz de Malfoy que le decía: "Buenas noches... Hermione..."

Hermione aprovechó el inicio del invierno como pretexto para usar manga larga, pero una manga no lograba cubrir los sentimientos que tenía, se sentía total y completamente desgraciada, no había sonreído ni una sola vez desde lo sucedido, y eso había empezado a preocupar a Harry y a Ron, porque el cambio emocional de Hermione había sido más que notorio. Pero Hermione se negaba rotundamente a decir nada y tampoco aceptaba estar triste y deprimida, solo había una persona que sabía la verdad y ese era Draco Malfoy.

Aunque fuera la persona más inesperada, Hermione sabía que en ese momento era el único con el que podía contar.

El día había sido aburrido y Hermione se sentía colapsada, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y estaba de mal humor, Harry trato de mil maneras reanimarla pero todo parecía no funcionar, el día terminaba poco a poco y Hermione agradeció que llegara la hora de volver a su habitación, en viernes por la noche lo único que se le ocurría era deprimirse y echarse a llorar.

Llegó velozmente a la sala común y caminó en dirección a las escaleras de su habitación, Malfoy no estaba por lo que se adentró con rapidez y cerró de un portazo, se lanzó a su cama y trató de cerrar los ojos, miró fijamente al techo por mucho rato, sentía que los ojos le empezaban a arder, por lo que decidió bajar y hacer alguna tarea para distraerse, se sentó en su escritorio y sacó algunos pergaminos y comenzó a escribir, después de unos minutos de comenzar tenía el cerebro vacío.

Divagó por un rato hasta que Malfoy llegó a la sala común.

— ¿Haciendo tarea?—le preguntó.

— Déjame en paz...—respondió mordazmente.

— Ah... estás de mírame y no me toques¿no? bueno...—se lanzó al sillón y esperó la respuesta de Hermione.

— ¿Mírame y no me toques!—le preguntó alterada — ¿MÍRAME Y NO ME TOQUES! Si tú crees que mi vida es felicidad, y que en realidad lo único que me importa es hacer tarea y ser insocial¡pues estás muy equivocado¡Tú no sabes lo que he vivido, no tienes idea!—Malfoy se levantó de su lugar y la miró asesinamente.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decir cuál es mejor vida y cual no¿acaso sabes algo de mí?—Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡No tengo que saber nada para darme cuenta de que vives mil veces mejor que yo!

— ¿Y tú crees que el dinero significa algo para mí! Aquí tú eres la que tiene por novio al niño prodigio, la que tiene las mejores notas de la escuela, la que tiene un look espectacular, los padres perfectos¡la que debería ser feliz incluso si tiene un maldito tatuaje chafa en el brazo!

— ¿Tú crees que andar con Harry me hace feliz¿tener las notas altas¡Estás equivocado, eso no significa nada para mí porque ni aquí ni en ningún lugar nadie me entiende!

— ¿Y tú sabes por qué nadie te entiende?—Hermione no contestó, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa — ¡yo te diré por qué: porque no te das a entender, no dejas que la gente te entienda, te encierras en tu tonto mundo de niña triste y no dejas que nadie más te ayude a salir de la maldita esfera a la que estás aferrada!—Hermione se levantó de golpe y se enfrentó con Malfoy.

— ¿A quién le importa entenderme o no?—preguntó con furia.

— ¡A MÍ!—gritó Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, su expresión cambió precipitadamente y la de Malfoy también, el silencio fue cómplice de la situación, sus miradas estaban encontradas y no parpadeaban en absoluto, Hermione detectó el aroma de Malfoy y su mirada bajó por escasas milésimas de segundo a sus labios, sentía que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura y se sentía completamente extraña.

De pronto la respiración de ambos aumentó en volumen, Hermione sintió el aliento de Malfoy casi en su boca, los ojos se le humedecieron, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y decir "lo siento... lo siento mucho..." se echó a llorar colgada de su cuello y dejó que los brazos del chico la rodearan con ternura.

— Mi vida... no es... como tú te la imaginas...—le dijo lentamente, Hermione no sabía qué decir o qué pensar, Malfoy la jaló hasta el sillón e hizo que se sentara frente a él, Hermione se secó las lágrimas y miró con atención a Malfoy— érase... una vez— comenzó a decir— una mujer y un hombre, que se conocieron por pertenecer a una secta del mal.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind gray(asterisco) eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

»Ella se enamoró de él, y él fingió enamorarse de ella... tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron un único hijo, sus primeros años fue el consentido de mamá y un completo extraño para su padre, pronto aprendió muchas cosas gracias a maestros particulares contratados por su padre que le enseñaban el arte de escribir, leer, pensar...

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

»La madre del niño se empezó a alejar de él y su padre lo empezó a mandar, este niño, gastaba su tiempo jugando partidas tontas de quidditch con chicos de su edad y "estatus". Un buen día, su padre llegó furioso del trabajo y se desquitó fuertemente con él, el niño sufrió mucho y en vez de sentir respeto alguno por su padre, empezó a sentir miedo, y por miedo a ser castigado comenzó a hacer lo que fuera que el padre le pidiese...

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

»Y sin embargo... por más que el niño se esforzaba, era severamente castigado por aquel que traía el título de padre, pero que para entonces era un verdugo para el niño, poco tiempo después, el niño cumplió 11 años y fue invitado a entrar a una escuela de magia, como era inteligente, decidió jugarle bromas a las personas para ver si eran confiables o no... y en su primer día conoció a otro niño y trató de hacerse su amigo dejando por debajo a la clase que no pertenecía a la suya, el otro niño lo rechazó y él se sintió satisfecho de ver la decisión del otro.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

»Sin embargo, estas bromas fueron aumentado de tamaño y se transformaron en pruebas, que el otro niño no volvió a responder con audacia, el niño lo tomó por costumbre y no dejó de molestar al otro niño, tenía que mostrar poderío y desatar su ira con alguien, y escogió a los amigos del otro niño.

_Discover l i m p say it_

_Discover l i m p say it_

_Discover l i m p say it_

_Discover l i m p say it_

»Una noche, después de mucho tiempo, en que el niño se había transformado en un adolescente, recibió una carta de su "padre" diciéndole que cómo era posible que una "sangre-sucia" pudiera ganarle en las calificaciones, por lo que lo amenazó de manera que subiera sus calificaciones o sería severamente castigado, el muchacho se asustó mucho e intentó mejorar pero su inteligencia no daba para más, por lo que al salir de la escuela, escapó para no ser encontrado jamás...

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind gray(asterisco) eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

»Pero su padre lo encontró, y fue castigado el doble de veces y obligado a entrar a la secta a la que su madre y su padre pertenecían, desde entonces, su vida no podía ser peor... el chico ya no era castigado solo por su padre, sino también por otro hombre al que no podía satisfacer con su trabajo, el hombre nuevo le exigía cada vez más y al muchacho le fue imposible, por lo que se vio obligado a hacer cosas peores.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

»El muchacho se encontraba en una situación difícil y conoció a dos chicos que estaban en su misma situación, después su padre fue capturado, y el hombre nuevo lo seudo-adoptó, haciéndolo cumplir misiones casi imposibles de espía, las cuales no podía cumplir totalmente, así que era castigado cada vez que fallaba, aunque fuera en algo mínimo...

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind gray(asterisco) eyes_

Hermione estaba sin habla, Malfoy, era ese niño... ese muchacho al que habían martirizado un gran número de veces, no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar, tenía el cerebro vacío de ideas, pero su cuerpo se movió, manejado por el inconsciente que había deseado actuar desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, las manos de Hermione tocaron el rostro de Malfoy, la distancia disminuyó lentamente, Malfoy sintió que se estremecía cada vez que volteaba a ver los húmedos labios de Hermione, sus ojos se dilataron y brillaron con más fuerza, su corazón se agitó y deseó que las cosas sucedieran más rápido, la cámara lenta le causaría un infarto, pudo oír sus propios latidos y su cerebro diciendo: «vamos... más rápido... Hermione... hazlo... »

Hermione cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios a los de él, Malfoy intentó mantener los ojos abiertos pero le fue imposible, los cerró y comenzó a mover sus labios para saborear el aliento de Hermione, los brazos de Hermione lo rodearon por el cuello y él metió los suyos para abrazar su espalda, el aroma de Hermione lo embriagó y bebió su sabor a fresa, sintió la extraña necesidad de unir su lengua con la de ella por lo que se aventuró a hacerlo.

Hermione sentía una oleada de mareos que la cohibían y se estremecía en el contacto del chico, entrelazó sus manos en el cabello rubio platino de Malfoy y recibió con gusto su lengua que parecía querer profundizar y descubrir todos los rincones de su boca, Hermione no se dejó y comenzó a luchar contra él, el sabor de Malfoy era tan agradable que deseaba no despegarse de él, pero pronto le empezó a faltar aire y la guerra terminó para dejarlos respirar, ambos inhalaron con fuerza transformando el respiro en un suspiro.

La noche había caído hacía horas y a Hermione le entró el deseo de dormir, en su rostro se formó una linda sonrisa que desde hacía días no había podido crear, dejó de abrazar a Malfoy y se levantó, Malfoy siguió cada movimiento de Hermione con la mirada, la chica tomó su cara una vez más y lo besó chocando sus labios con los de él formando un sonidito gracioso, se separó de él y subió las escaleras hasta su recámara, y después de muchas noches, pudo dormir tranquila.

* * *

(asterisco)Como deben saber, en lugar de "gray" (gris), va la palabra "blue" (azul) - (asterisco)

* * *

Respuestas a preguntas: Shira: La vdd, no tengo idea de donde sacaste k traduje la historia, es solo mía , y lo del precio de los capítulos, pues... algo tengo k ganarme no? solo pido 10 reviews ;;, y por cierto, lamento hacerte esperar, pero pues reglas son reglas Terry Moon: pueeeeeeees, en realidad no esperaste un mes y medio, ahora sí esperaste un mes y medio, el capítulo anterior si logró obtener sus 10 reviews T. Clover: pues, la idea del precio se me ocurrió así no más para conseguirme algunos reviews XD, por k si no nadie pone nada ;; 


	5. Change

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 5/10: **Change** — _Good Charlotte_

Hermione parecía volver a la vida, estaba tan feliz que nadie fue capaz de arruinarle el día.

— ¿Qué mosco le picó?—le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

— No lo sé, pero será mejor que esté feliz¿no crees?

Y sin embargo, el hecho de estar feliz, impedía a Harry consolarla y eso resultó un problema porque Hermione evitaba besarlo aunque fuera por la excusa más tonta, y ¿para qué negarlo? Este hecho era evidente.

El día se enfrió a un grado casi máximo, todo mundo traía chamarras extras y andaban en grupo, Hermione se sentía muy liberada, al parecer su vida no era tan patética como creía, al fin comenzaba a tomar color y la compartiría con alguien en quien jamás hubiera pensado.

El problema radicaba principalmente, en que no sabía si hablar con Malfoy sobre la situación o dejar que las cosas se dieran como se debían dar, las clases se daban sin mayor problema y pronto llegó una clase con los slytherins, aunque Hermione no quería admitirlo, le daba emoción, incluso aunque la clase fue nada menos que: pociones.

Hermione, Harry y Ron entraron a la mazmorra velozmente y se sentaron juntos, Snape llegó con cara de pocos amigos (¿cuando no?), pero nada podía quitar la sonrisa que gobernaba el rostro de Hermione.

— Hoy, vamos a crear una poción, que funciona para el rápido crecimiento de plantas mágicas, sin embargo, es considerado también como un veneno para el ser humano, así que... si siquiera se les ocurriera beberlo, estarían enfermos en cuestión de minutos¿de acuerdo?—nadie contestó, a Snape le enojaba que contestaran con su canturreo de "siiii"— se van a colocar por parejas, slytherins con gryffindors combinados, las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, quiero verlos trabajando.

Hermione se sintió por un momento en una situación difícil, sería muy obvio correr con Malfoy, por lo que decidió esperar a ver quien quedaba con quién, sin embargo todos se veían disgustados e indispuestos a juntarse entre sí, pero fue Malfoy el que rompió el silencio.

— Yo me quedaré con Longbottom a ver si aprende algo este año— dijo y rió burlonamente acercándose a un cohibido Neville, Hermione sonrió y no despegó la vista de Malfoy, Hermione rompió el silencio la siguiente vez.

— Yo trabajo con Maddison— y se fue con la muchacha que sonrió (igual que siempre: con astucia y mirada de reojo), Zabini se movió un momento pero luego dudó, entonces vio a una nerviosa Lavender Brown, sonrió burlonamente y se acercó a ella, la muchacha apenas se pudo mover cuando Zabini le tomó el hombro¡vaya combinación¿quién pensaría que Zabini escogería a Lavender?

Pansy se dignó a trabajar con Parvati y se empezó a armar barullo, pronto quedaron todas las parejas y la verdad es que las últimas quedaron bastante inconformes, sin embargo, esto los obligaba a estar en silencio. Hermione no podía despegar la vista de Malfoy y Maddison aplaudió frente a ella, Hermione volteó alterada y notó la mirada pícara de Maddison, Hermione se puso roja, aún cuando hacía un frío intenso sintió calor, Maddison fue por los ingredientes y dejó que Hermione se encargara de menear la poción y tomar el tiempo mientras ella agregaba los ingredientes.

Pero Hermione se encontraba distraída constantemente y Maddison se vio obligada a contar los tiempos y que Hermione divagara mientras movía en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. La poción estuvo terminada después de una hora, a Hermione le dolía la muñeca y Maddison se burlaba de ella pero Hermione no se podía sentir mal ese día, al final llegó Snape y les pidió que pusieran la poción en botellas como lo habían hecho las otras ocasiones.

— Jóvenes, les regresaré la poción la próxima clase, es muy útil, en caso de que cuiden alguna plantilla tonta— y miró con desdén a Neville— hará que crezca sana, por cierto, más de la mitad están mal, porque la poción debe tener un color azul verdoso, retírense— los alumnos salieron uno a uno pero Snape detuvo a Hermione en la entrada, cerró la puerta y la miró a los ojos, Hermione no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué... qué sucede profesor?—Snape le ordenó que se sentara, Hermione obedeció y Snape caminó alrededor de ella.

— Caldwell, Malfoy y Zabini me dijeron algo en particular, muy interesante— a Hermione se le heló la sangre— yo no estuve ahí esa noche, Granger...—Hermione empezó a mover la pierna con nerviosismo, Snape jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella— mientras más espías... mejor ¿no? esa es la política del señor Tenebroso— Hermione no sabía qué decir y sentía un nudo en la garganta— pues... como deberá saber, hay dobles agentes, y Dumbledore quiere que usted sea una más.

— ¿Qué?—replicó Hermione sin entender.

— Escuche, Granger, todo cuanto le diga el señor oscuro me lo deberá informar, todo cuanto vea en sus sueños, por tontos que sean, me lo deberá informar, todo cuanto haga¡me lo deberá informar¿entendido?—Hermione aún estaba confundida pero asintió sin rechistar, luego Snape se levantó y abrió la puerta— si no quiere decírmelo a mí, dígaselo a Caldwell, Malfoy o Zabini...—Hermione salió y se encontró en el helado patio con sus amigos.

Los días pasaron sin mayor problema y Hermione decidió hablar con Malfoy, pues no quería que lo que sucedía fuera un error o un rotundo tropiezo, la noche llegó y Hermione esperó con ansias a que el chico rubio llegara. Se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón y miró las llamas por un rato hasta que Malfoy apareció en la entrada, Hermione se levantó y ambos hablaron a la vez:

— Malfoy Granger... tenemos que hablar...—ambos asintieron y Malfoy le pidió a Hermione que saliera, Hermione salió y esperó a que Malfoy también lo hiciera para seguirlo.

_on...on and on and on and on and on_

_on and on and on and on and on_

_on and on and on and on and on_

Caminaron con paso corto en una dirección que llevaba escaleras arriba, Hermione sintió que llevaban horas cuando llegaron a una torre donde había unas escaleras que a Hermione le parecieron interminables, finalmente se detuvieron y Malfoy abrió una puerta con una llave enorme. Se veía como un cuarto oscurísimo en donde Hermione no podía ver nada, Malfoy la invitó a pasar y entró después de ella cerrando a su vez la puerta.

_I'm lost in the see-thru_

_I think you lost yourself too_

_Throughout all of this confusion_

_I hope I somehow get to you_

El cuarto empezó a tomar color lentamente y Hermione se sintió como en una caricatura, el piso estaba tapizado de pétalos de flores de muchos tipos y colores y no dejaban de caer del techo otro montón, el aroma era muy agradable y el cuarto parecía infinito, pues parecía seguir y seguir, pero Hermione no podía ver más allá que una luz blanca.

_I practiced all the things I'd say_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And when I finally get my chance_

_It all seems so surreal_

Se volteó lentamente para ver a Malfoy a los ojos, sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo entero y el estremecimiento de su estómago¿por qué le pasaba esto? ambos se sentaron sobre los pétalos de flores y Hermione intentó hablar, ningún sonido salió de su boca, estaba nerviosa, lo admitía. El silencio fue incómodo por un rato, y Hermione decidió hablar por fin:

— Yo... Malfoy...

— Por favor... dime Draco, Hermione— la interrumpió.

— Draco...—Hermione se sentía incómoda al decir el nombre de aquel chico, a quien jamás había llamado así— estoy confundida... no sé qué sucede conmigo... es sólo que... Harry... Ron... tú... yo... no...—Draco puso el dedo índice en los labios de Hermione.

_'Cause from the first time I saw you_

_I only thought about you_

_I didn't know you _

_I wanted to hold on to_

_The things you'd never say to me_

— Contéstame algo— Hermione asintió— ¿qué sientes por Potter?—la muchacha dudó un momento, pero la verdad era que...

— Nada— dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Qué vale más: las palabras o los actos?

— Los actos, por supuesto— respondió decidida.

Draco sonrió y tomó su mandíbula, la obligó a recostarse y él se colocó sobre ella, Hermione sintió sensaciones extrañas y que jamás había sentido, su corazón trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero el aroma de Draco alteró sus sentidos, el chico cerró sus ojos grises y la besó con pasión, Hermione no tardó nada en responder, la necesidad que sentía por tener a Draco cerca la hacía actuar de esa manera.

_'Cause you said_

_You can't change the way you feel_

_(I could never do that, I could never do that)_

_But you can't tell me this ain't real_

_'Cause this is real_

_(And you would see right through that)_

Draco se separó de ella y la miró, el extraordinario brillo de los ojos color miel de Hermione hicieron que su cerebro lo traicionara y actuara conforme a sus sentimientos, besó la comisura de sus labios y recorrió su mejilla hasta su cuello, su respiración se empezó a agitar pausadamente al igual que su corazón, parecían estar de acuerdo.

_In the end it's all I've got_

_(So I would hold onto that)_

_So I'm going on_

_On and on and on and on_

_On and on and on and on and on and on and on_

Hermione sintió los latidos de Draco que parecían competir en velocidad con los suyos, Draco besó cuidadosamente su hombro mientras hacía a un lado la capa de Hermione para pasar, la despojó de ella y siguió su camino hasta el otro hombro, besó una vez más su cuello causando en Hermione un gemido pequeño. La muchacha se sintió algo inútil por lo que empezó a imitar el proceso del rubio, se levantó para quedar sentada, Draco hincado de piernas abiertas sobre ella.

_And now you've got me watching your eyes_

_(Watching just to see, watching just to see)_

_You've got me waiting just to see_

_(If you'll ever look at me)_

_If it goes away it never will_

_(Will it ever go? Will it ever go my way?)_

_Your eyes are watching me, oh_

Quitó la capa negra del chico y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, besó su pecho y acarició su abdomen y espalda con lentitud, se deshizo de la camisa y admiró su cuerpo, si el quidditch no había hecho esto, Draco tenía entonces algo innato que lo volvía encantador. Besó nuevamente su boca mientras sentía los dedos del chico buscando los botones de su blusa azul, Hermione no opuso resistencia y dejó que el rubio bajara su blusa a través de sus brazos, por donde pasaron sus manos como caricias que hicieron que Hermione se desvaneciera.

_And now you've got me thinking 'bout_

_The first time that I met you_

_Standing in a crowded room_

_But I could only see you_

Se volvieron a separar y Draco reinició el acto ya iniciado, mientras besaba el cuello de Hermione deslizó uno de los tirantes de su sostén por el brazo izquierdo, lo besó y lamió las heridas que la marca Tenebrosa producía, Hermione sintió un gran placer cuando Draco hizo esto, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, Draco la sostuvo por la espalda y Hermione cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás sosteniéndose de los hombros del chico, mientras descendía lentamente por el medio y besaba el inicio de su redondos y perfectos pechos, Hermione sintió calor y un cosquilleo entre sus piernas cuando notó la reacción que estos actos causaban en Draco.

_And I hope my words will get through_

_'Cause now I can't forget you_

_I wanna tell you_

_If only I could reach you_

_And make you feel this way_

Draco gimió de dolor y Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, fue un segundo después cuando sintió el mismo dolor que Draco en el brazo izquierdo, parecía estar en llamas pues ardía de una manera indescriptible, abrazó a Draco con fuerza por unos minutos hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo. Draco se zafó de ella y se levantó con furia, se puso la camisa con rapidez y enseguida la capa, Hermione seguía confundida, el chico le dio un puñetazo a la puerta y la abrió.

— Nos vemos en el salón 21— fue lo único que dijo, Hermione entendió perfectamente estas palabras.

Hermione corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a las mazmorras, abrió la puerta del salón 21 de un trancazo y la cerró con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que solo había un camino por lo que corrió por él hasta llegar a un cuarto cerrado donde relucía una esfera de cristal, Hermione se acercó, la esfera no tenía nada en especial en realidad, Hermione acercó uno de sus dedos y la tocó, del punto que tocó empezó a extenderse un color verde a través de la esfera que iluminó todo el lugar, cuando dejó de lanzar luz, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en otro lugar.

Corrió una vez más por el sendero hasta llegar a un lugar semivacío con algunos mortífagos que conversaban entre sí, ella era la única que no estaba encapuchada, una voz fría y chillona le dijo "Llegas tarde", Hermione se volvió e identificó inmediatamente a quien se lo había dicho, Hermione simplemente dijo "lo lamento" y todo el barullo se tranquilizó dando lugar a un profundo y macabro silencio.

Los seis mortífagos que se encontraban ahí se alinearon en un círculo y se sentaron en el suelo, Hermione los imitó, y sintió un pellizco en el brazo derecho, volteó rápidamente e identificó a Zabini quien le sonreía suspicazmente, "teik it isi" le dijo, Maddison le sonrió con su acostumbrada astucia también, estaba al lado de Zabini. Hermione respondió las sonrisas y buscó en especial unos ojos grises que no había encontrado, al otro lado, a la derecha de quien había identificado como el señor Tenebroso, se hallaba el chico rubio.

— Damas, caballeros y sádico-masoquistas — dijo el señor oscuro— estamos reunidos hoy porque mis colegas y yo, hemos ideado el "master plan"— hizo una pausa— nos parece, que la mejor manera, de deshacernos de nuestro querido Harry Potter, es con su propia sangre— Hermione sintió un cosquilleo de terror en el estómago— pero... como deben saber... el pobre niño solo cuenta con su tía y primo como parientes sanguíneos, y... son muggles por lo que no nos sirven de nada... así, que hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que un hijo suyo sería la solución perfecta a nuestro problema— a Hermione se le erizaron los pelos de la piel— contamos con un giratiempos (algo así ¿no?)— continuó—de años...—Hermione sabía lo que iba a pasar, en cualquier momento el señor Tenebroso se dirigiría a ella—lo utilizaremos para regresar con el hijo de Harry cuando tenga la edad adecuada— se quitó la capucha y miró fijamente a Hermione — tu trabajo será, por supuesto, ser la madre del niño— le dijo— a nosotros déjanos el resto...

Hermione se propuso engatusar a Harry para cumplir los mandatos del señor oscuro, sin embargo, ninguno de sus intentos funcionó porque cada vez que trataba, los grises ojos de Draco brillaban en su mente, recordaba sus labios y sus caricias, esto era algo que no podía cumplir, y en vez de alegrarse de estar con su novio y su amigo, se deprimía más.

_'Cause you said_

_You can't change the way you feel_

_(I could never do that, I could never do that)_

_But you can't tell me this ain't real_

_'Cause this is real_

_(And you would see right through that)_

Esto la hacía dudar, si Harry era su novio, entonces... ¿qué era Draco?

Se encontraban en la biblioteca y Hermione volteó a verlo, el rubio estaba escribiendo algo lentamente, desde lejos pudo divisar su perfecta caligrafía y su seguridad al escribir, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su brazo derecho y no dejó de mirarlo, algo en su interior quería que él volteara, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.

_In the end it's all I've got_

_(So I would hold onto that)_

_So I'm going on_

_On and on and on and on_

_On and on and on and on and on and on and on_

Su deseo se hizo realidad, Draco puso una última palabra y levantó la mirada para encontrase con la de ella, su expresión de frialdad no cambió, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo que Hermione no podía descifrar, algo en Draco, hacía que Hermione se sintiera feliz, aunque estuviera sufriendo la peor de sus pesadillas.

_Ohhh_

_On and on and on_

_Ohhh_

On and on and on and on

* * *

Comentario: A **todos** kienes me dejaron Review en el capi anterior muchas gracias, ojala más personas hubieran dejado para subirlo antes, de cualquier manera aki está, espero k no es pierdan '.  



	6. Bring Me To Life

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 6/10: **Bring Me To Life** — _Evanescence_

Hermione caminó lentamente sobre el pasillo del cuarto piso, sus pasos retumbaban en las paredes y hacían eco sobre ellas, el sonido de los incontables relojes que llenaban ese pasillo revolvían los pensamientos que en ese momento, Hermione trataba de aclarar, por su cabeza, una revolución de ideas se iniciaba y parecía no querer terminar.

El retumbar del segundero en su cabeza la hacía sentirse acosada por el tiempo¿qué haría en su próximo minuto? Una sola respuesta venía a esa pregunta: seguir caminando, caminar hasta que el terreno a recorrer se agotara, sentía constantes pinchazos en el brazo izquierdo y la desesperada necesidad de echarse a correr y jamás voltear. Lo intentó, cerró los ojos y corrió sobre el infinito pasillo mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos se derramaban, abrazó sus libros con fuerza y no quiso dejar de correr, tal vez hasta chocar y desplomarse inconsciente o saltar sobre un ventanal y dejarse caer al vacío.

Vio a Harry y su tierna sonrisa en su mente, sus ojos verdes relucientes brillando como soles que iluminaban su camino a seguir, pero ella sabía perfectamente que esos bellos ojos esmeralda, ese cabello negro y piel suave, esa mirada de amor y esa manera de ser casi perfecta, no eran dueños de su corazón, lo negaba, pero así era, los dueños de su corazón eran elementos casi contrarios.

Y lo vio, su maliciosa sonrisa conformada por tiernos labios, su mirada perspicaz color gris claro, brillante bajo la luz de la luna, su piel blanca y suave, su cabello rubio sedoso y terso, su corazón aceleró de ritmo y ella avivó el ritmo de su recorrido, sintió furia y tristeza, no... ella no podía estar enamorada... no de Malfoy...

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Un cuerpo se interpuso y la sostuvo con fuerza, Hermione no abrió los ojos y suspiró con fuerza y furia, se dejó abrazar por el chico abandonándose a llorar desconsoladamente sobre sus brazos, maldita intuición que lo decía todo, desearía no saber con quién se hallaba, Draco levantó sus piernas (las de Hermione ò-ô) y ella se colgó de su cuello sin dejar de sollozar, el chico la llevó en dirección contraria, por el mismo pasillo lleno de relojes que Hermione había recorrido.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

La habitación estaba silenciosa, lo único que se podía oir eran las respiraciones de ambos, no había luna ni estrellas aquella noche, la oscuridad los refugió en el nido de amor que cobijaban las sábanas de la cama, el pudor se volvió superfluo y la naturalidad los dejó llevar el ritmo de las cosas.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Las palabras estaban de más y las caricias se hicieron dueñas del momento, la serenidad del viento fue cómplice de las circunstancias, Hermione lloraba, aún, pero un sentimiento interno se apoderaba de su ser, un sentimiento acompañado de culpabilidad y angustia, algo que no se podía describir con palabras y que la hacía estremecerse al sentir el contacto del cuerpo desnudo de Draco sobre el suyo.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sus labios se unieron con delicadeza y se estrecharon con extrema ternura, Hermione era incapaz de negarse a semejante demostración de... ¿amor? Si Draco pudiese entender lo que su cuerpo deseaba, hubiera sabido la respuesta, amor... ¿era amor lo que Draco sentía por ella¿o es que acaso aún hacía esto por devastar a Potter? No... decía una voz en su interior, no... mientras las palabras salían de su boca casi con propia voluntad, y total sinceridad — te amo...

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life _

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Estas palabras alteraron los sentidos nerviosos de Hermione y dejó su cuerpo completamente a cargo del instinto. Los labios y las manos del chico recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hermione, mientras ella se estremecía dentro de sí misma sintiendo el cosquilleo que no solo la embargaba dentro del estomago, sintió escalofríos y no quiso quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

La guerra de caricias y besos se desató, cada uno quería poseer al otro en su totalidad, y sin embargo ninguno se dejaba, Hermione quería que Draco fuera suyo y de nadie más, quiso quedarse con este sentimiento aferrándose al cuerpo del chico, renunció a su lucha y dejó que Draco la poseyera y no tuviera piedad.  
_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sus corazones latían velozmente, la respiración aumentaba, el sudor bajaba por sus frentes y mojaba su cabello, los húmedos cabellos de Draco resbalaban y acariciaban la cara de Hermione, la muchacha sintió dolor, un dolor muy distinto al que jamás había sentido antes, aferró su cuerpo al de él y esperó a que el dolor disminuyera sustituido por un placer que no solo la embargaba físicamente.  
_  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

Hermione caminó por entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, un par de caballos alados con la crin y la cola en llamas estaban a los lados de alguien, que se levantaba poderosamente y sonreía maliciosamente, Hermione tuvo que dar la vuelta para verlo, sus ojos grises miraban con desprecio un punto que Hermione no había notado, su cabello dorado se revolvía y su capa hacía olas rodeada de hojas secas que acompañaban al viento en su baile.

Hermione lo miró de cerca mientras los ojos del rubio brillaban con maldad, no pudo más y volteó a ver el lugar al que le dedicaba tanta atención con la mirada, oyó gritos saliendo del castillo, reconoció su propia voz corriendo desesperada por llegar al bosque prohibido.

— Ni un rasguño Potter, ni uno...—oyó decir a Draco triunfante, Hermione tuvo que ver la figura encogida más de cerca para distinguir al oponente con el que Draco hablaba, «Potter» había dicho— es mía, eso te lo aseguro— sonrió más pronunciadamente y se dio la vuelta, caminó en dirección al castillo, escondiéndose tras los árboles para evitar a la confundida Hermione que corría hacia el lugar en el que estaban.

Los caballos se acercaron al muchacho que yacía en el suelo y comenzaron a lamer lentamente sus heridas, Hermione se agachó para verlo y trató de moverlo, pero le fue imposible. La otra Hermione llegó hasta donde se encontraba y la atravesó con facilidad mientras más caballos se empezaban a acercar —thestrals— dijo quedamente contemplando la escena.

—Harry, no... ¿por qué?—el chico de ojos verdes la miró.

— Hermione— le dijo cariñosamente— Hermione... despierta, tenemos que llegar a transformaciones, vamos...—Hermione abrió los ojos y pudo ver frente a ella los ojos grises de Draco y una sonrisa cómplice se figuró en su rostro, Hermione sonrió también.

— Draco— le dijo, el chico hizo un sonido como de "mmm?"— bueno... yo soy... y... pues... tú y yo... bueno... ¿qué somos?—le preguntó con algo de inseguridad, Draco se acercó a ella y pasó un mechón que colgaba por la cara de Hermione detrás de una oreja, fingió pensar y después dijo:

— Bueno... Potter es tu novio, y no se pueden tener dos novios¿verdad?—Hermione sintió un temblor en el estómago, dos novios... ¿dos novios? Si tuviera dos novios... sería una loba(asterisco), Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza— la palabra "novio" suena muy... poco expresiva...— Hermione reflexionó y notó inmediatamente que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, referido a Harry — tú y yo... somos amantes—la besó tiernamente en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Hermione quedó impresionada y a la vez satisfecha, esbozó una gran sonrisa y en seguida se arregló para iniciar un día más, sin embargo, notó que una pequeña llave plateada con una cadena estaba tirada en el piso, la levantó y supuso que era de Draco, se la colocó en el cuello y decidió que luego se la daría.

* * *

(asterisco) Ver glosario del capítulo 2 (asterisco)

* * *

A **todos** kienes me dejaron Review en el capi anterior: muchas gracias!. **Shira:** 1. Así es D 3. ... 4. De hecho voy a suprimir la condición XD


	7. Don’t wanna think about you

**- MELODY BLEND - **

* * *

Capítulo 7/10:** Don't wanna think about you** — _Simple Plan_

Era viernes, Hermione caminaba con su amigo y novio por los pasillos hasta su siguiente clase, transformaciones, unas semanas después de su primer(asterisco) encuentro con Draco. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba un poco de cuchicheo, abrió lentamente y entró seguida de Ron y Harry.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre y la profesora entró unos minutos después, McGonagall escribió unas palabras en el pizarrón y después se volteó a la clase:

— Alumnos, formen equipos de tres personas, uno de Slytherin y dos de Gryffindor o viceversa, un solo equipo será de dos— la mujer se dio la vuelta pero enseguida volvió a enfrentarlos— ah! Lo olvidaba, no pueden haber dos personas de la misma casa con sexos distintos, y no pueden haber equipos de un solo sexo— hizo una pausa— tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, pueden irse, pero este trabajo ¡lo revisaré la siguiente clase!— hubo un grito general de felicidad y McGonagall los miró asesinamente, después se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta de su despacho y enseguida se fue.

Mientras hacían(asteriscox2) la mochilas la voz de Pansy resonó en el salón: — Antes de que se vayan, pongámonos de acuerdo¿ok?—todos la miraron con curiosidad y burla — ok, Draco, tú vas conmigo y con... Finnigan, sí, Finnigan... (los guapos claro está).

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó Seamus incrédulo.

— ¡Un momento Pansy!—la enfrentó Millicent Bullstroud (bueno, algo así no?)— en primera, nadie te dio autoridad para repartir quien se queda con quién— todos hicieron sonidos de aprobación— en segundo lugar, no acapares a los buenos— algunos rieron pero siguieron asintiendo— y en tercer lugar, pon más atención a lo que dice McGonagall, porque dijo que no pueden haber una mujer y un hombre de la misma casa en el mismo equipo— Pansy enrojeció un poco y algunos rieron.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien¡hagan lo que quieran entonces!

— Yo me voy con Harry y Ron¿está bien?—preguntó Maddison, ambos chicos se vieron mutuamente y se encogieron en hombros, Harry volteó a verla.

— Claro— contestó.

— Vente con nosotros, Granger — le dijo Zabini, si acaso, Hermione dudó un momento, Zabini no le daba demasiada confianza, pero enseguida fue con él y con Draco, decidió no voltear a ver ni a Harry ni a Ron en ese momento, pero sí notó en Zabini su típica sonrisa de perspicacia.

Se empezó a armar algo de barullo y Pansy terminó con Goyle, ambos solos porque eran los que habían sobrado, Neville y Dean quedaron con Millicent, Parvati y Lavender con otro chico de Slytherin, Crabbe con dos chicas de Gryffindor y Seamus con dos chavas poco populares (pero emocionadas) de Slytherin.

Hermione copió en su cuaderno lo del pizarrón:

_**Neovampirismo, siglo XX**_

_**Investigar:**__ ¿qué son los vampiros¿los vampiros son malos¿cómo se forman los vampiros¿qué forma tienen los vampiros¿los vampiros son polimórficos¿de qué se alimentan y de qué forma¿es verdad que los vampiros tienen vida eterna¿qué antigüedad tienen¿cuál y dónde es su origen¿de qué manera se puede acabar con ellos¿existen aún los vampiros¿si los hay, aproximadamente cuántos hay en la actualidad y en qué lugares están¿qué campañas se han formado¿has conocido a un vampiro¿si es así, de qué manera lo conociste y cómo se llama (descríbelo con detalle)? Complementar la investigación con datos extra y opinión personal. Entregar el trabajo en forma de ensayo._

Cuando Hermione terminó de copiar, guardó su cuaderno y se encontró de frente con Harry y Ron que la veían contrariados, ella les sonrió cínicamente y les preguntó por qué la veían de esa manera, ambos se miraron entre sí y después Ron abrió la boca un par de veces antes de decir:

— ¿Por qué no te negaste a la propuesta de Zabini?

— ¿Por qué debía haberlo hecho?—les respondió con cínica tranquilidad.

— Porque sabes perfectamente que Zabini se junta con Malfoy...—le respondió Harry.

— ¿Y hay algún problema con eso?—esbozó una radiante e hipócrita sonrisa.

— Sí, se supone que Malfoy nos cae mal...—le contestó airado.

— Además amenazó a Harry desde inicio de año, no vaya a querer hacerte algo para dañarlo a él también... ya sabes... a qué me refiero— le dijo a Hermione, una carcajada enorme surgió en la mente de la chica.

— Qué va, si solo están celosos, además¿qué querían que hiciera¿que me fuera con los brutos de Crabbe y Goyle, o una semi-combinación de ellos con Stevenson(asteriscox3)?—ninguno de los chicos contestó, en vez de eso se miraron nuevamente—miren, no es que me complazca estar con ellos— «si no que me encantaría estar con ellos» pensó Hermione — pero si trabajara con alguien más, tendría que hacer el trabajo yo sola y estoy segura de que ellos trabajarán también, al menos Malfoy, pues es premio anual— Hermione se sintió satisfecha con su respuesta, notó que su amigo y su novio ya no encontraban una respuesta astuta que la dejara de a diez(asteriscox4), Hermione les tomó los brazos a los dos y los obligó a salir a caminar.

La investigación era exhaustiva, Hermione estaba completamente rodeada de libros en la biblioteca haciendo anotaciones en sucio en un pedazo de pergamino, después recopilaría toda la información y la compartiría con Draco y Zabini, había encontrado respuesta a todas las preguntas que había hecho McGonagall pero aún así tendría que juntarlo con ellos, su ensayo iba más o menos así:

_Los vampiros son seres humanos que pasan de la vida a un estado ficticio de la misma, se dice que son muertos en vida y que son eternos, la única forma de que ellos mueran es que un agente externo lo haga, pero ellos no mueren por vejez, su corazón es bueno por naturaleza, pero el hecho de que maten a otras personas para alimentarse, hace que su leyenda sea la de voraces criaturas asesinas. Cuando un vampiro quiere compañía se da a la tarea de crear más vampiros, la manera en que esto pase es simple, es un proceso de transformación en cual el vampiro muerde en el cuello a una persona común y corriente y absorbe una considerable cantidad de esta, pero antes de que muera, el vampiro le da de su propia sangre, y es inevitable que la víctima la tome, el proceso es el siguiente: la persona pasa a un estado de inconsciencia en el cual llega al punto de morir, minutos después, la sangre del vampiro antes bebida irradia dentro del cuerpo y lo devuelve a la vida, pero ya convertido en vampiro._

_Los vampiros tienen un aspecto humano común y corriente. Los vampiros no son polimórficos pues solo tiene dos formas y se pueden cambiar de una a otra cuando se les de la gana, su forma transformada es la de un humano, pero a diferencia de los demás, carecen de color en la piel, se les ve completamente pálidos y parecieran enfermos, este estado se debe a que no se deben exponer al sol y al hecho de su estado casi putrefacto, posee alas de murciélago, colmillos alargados, ojos gatunos regularmente rojos además de garras en las manos y pies._

_Los vampiros tienen origen en uno en especial, cuyo nombre era Drácula, el cual se dice, era conde, las leyendas dicen que este hombre había sido humillado por la familia de otro conde, y este se refugió en los brazos del diablo, se dice que le dio la juventud eterna y que el hecho de que no envejeciera empezó a asustar a las gente y fue encerrado por la familia que antes lo había ofendido en un castillo escondido detrás del espejo de la muerte, entonces el diablo le dio alas y lanzó una maldición a esta familia, la cual consistía, en que no podrían descansar en paz ni llegar al cielo hasta que él muriera, y esto suponía ser un "nunca", durante los casi 400 años que estuvo vivo, joven y fuerte, el conde Drácula se hizo de muchas compañeras y aliados que se extendieron por el mundo, y fue así que nació la raza de los vampiros, fue hasta entonces que un joven valiente se aventuró a asesinarlo y lo consiguió, pero los vampiros se seguían esparciendo a un punto en que se hicieron una plaga, y la sociedad mágica tomó las riendas del asunto, asesinando a más de dos tercios de la población vampirezca._

_Actualmente se puede matar a un vampiro enterrándole una estaca en el corazón o exponiéndolo a la luz del sol, la cual causaría su muerte inmediata, pues arden en llamas. Las campañas que se han formado no son muchas en realidad, y sin embargo han resultado muy bien, una de ellas es que se hace una recolección de sangre para alimentarlos, es decir, se ofrece a la gente, por supuesto del mundo mágico, a donar su sangre para esta causa, esta campaña ha disminuido el 90 de muertes por vampiros en todo el mundo._

Como Hermione no conocía ningún vampiro, decidió dejarlo así, se levantó y fue a dejar todos los libros que había sacado a su lugar, guardó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la sala común de premios anuales, los pasillos estaban llenos de animados alumnos que esperaban con ansias la época navideña, Hermione tenía la impresión de que algo iba a salir mal, llegó a las escaleras que dirigían a la torre de la sala común y escuchó voces, identificó inmediatamente a Maddison y a Zabini que hablaban con seriedad, Hermione se quedó en una orilla para escuchar un poco.

— A ver... a ver... no he entendido bien¿que Draco hizo qué?—preguntó Maddison.

— Oh, vamos, mira... tú has visto como ha sufrido Draco desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano pasadas— Hermione oyó un "ajá" de Maddison — pues él me dijo que toda la culpa la tenía Potter, y decidió vengarse de él.

— Ajá, sí, eso si entiendo, pero ¿qué pretendía hacer?

— Pues como Granger le empezó a hablar, se le ocurrió la idea de seducirla y bajársela a Potter, me dijo que se iba a acostar con ella y que después planearía todo para que Potter se diera cuenta, y así se vengaría de él— Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, se le cayeron todos los libros y pergaminos que traían en los brazos y se echó a correr desconsolada sin terminar de oír la conversación:

_Can you leave me here alone now?_

_I don't wanna hear you say_

_That you know me_

_That I should be_

_Always doing what you say_

— ¿Pero...?

— Pero el imbécil se enamoró de ella y ya no sabe qué hacer.

_Cuz I'm trying to get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

Hermione se echó a correr como loca entre los alumnos confundidos, esta vez sí deseaba con todas sus ganas estrellarse contra un vidrio y caerse al precipicio, si hubiera un contador de autoestima lo tendría en ceros, y si pudiera medir su vida en una gráfica esta sería decreciente, pero estaba al límite, y había rebasado la línea de X del primer hasta el cuarto cuadrante (o sea, los números negativos en Y).

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I Don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_I won't let you bring me down_

_Cuz I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

Mientras sentía cómo su vida se desbordaba, imágenes pasaban por su mente, «Harry», Harry jamás habría hecho algo así, jamás la habría herido, y sin embargo, ella lo había traicionado, había hecho lo peor y pensado lo más siniestro, se detuvo en seco y se tiró de rodillas, las lágrimas salían a chorros de sus ojos mientras gritaba:

_Don't wanna think about you_

— ¡¡¡HARRY!!!— los alumnos se echaron para atrás asustados mientras veían a Hermione llorar a rienda suelta en medio del pasillo, y sin embargo nadie se atrevía a acudir a ella, Hermione se encorvó y golpeó con sus puños el suelo con fuerza y furia mientras decía claramente — te-odio-MALFOY...—los murmullos empezaron a oírse, se levantó pesadamente y caminó con paso duro y firme hacia las escaleras, bajó y se echó a correr hasta las puertas principales, Draco la detuvo y asustado empezó a preguntar:

_When I wake up here tomorrow_

_Things will never be the same_

_Cuz I won't wait_

_Cuz you won't change_

_And you'll always be this way_

— ¿Qué pasa¿qué tienes?—Hermione cerró los ojos y grito con fuerza:

— ¡Déjame¡No me toques¡maldito!—empezó a gritar, pero Draco la retenía y ella empezó a golpearlo sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Pero ¿qué estas diciendo?!

— ¡¡¡Ahhh¡suéltame¡eres un desgraciado¡no me hables¡déjame ir!—Draco la soltó y la dejó ir, sintió que esta vez no podría hacer nada, a Hermione le habían dicho algo sobre él que por supuesto, no era cierto.

_Now I'm gonna get through today_

_And there's one thing I know_

Hermione salió velozmente hacia los patios y corrió sin rumbo fijo, pero en dirección al bosque prohibido, sintió que ahí estaba su felicidad, posiblemente en las garras de un lobo, la flecha de un centauro o el estómago de una araña gigante; en todas las bifurcaciones giró a la derecha, pensó que haría círculos, pero así sería mejor, le daría más tiempo a las criaturas de cenársela.

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_This time I won't let you bring me down_

_Won't let you shut me out_

_This time I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

Sin embargo sí llegó a un final, vio un precipicio que daba al lago, pero todos esos precipicios indicaban que el agua, por profunda que fuera, tenía rocas, rocas que le quitarían la vida, Hermione cerró los ojos decidida y aumentó la velocidad sintió la orilla y dio un brinco, a la vez que sentía un dolor intenso en el brazo izquierdo, una caída pesada sobre el suelo y una voz rasposa que decía:

— Cuando le perteneces al señor Tenebroso, tu vida también depende de él, por lo tanto, él decide cuándo la tienes y cuándo no— Hermione sintió odio, rencor, vergüenza y lástima por sí misma y todos los demás, el hombre la obligó a levantarse y a caminar a través de un estrecho sendero que los condujo a una reunión de mortífagos donde destacaba el señor Oscuro, y otros tres que Hermione no conocía.

— ¡Querida mía!—exclamó el señor de las tinieblas— que bueno que llegas, tenemos que checar cómo van las cosas con tu vientre— dijo y pronunció una horrible y maliciosa sonrisa, Hermione no se inmutó, en ese momento, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni de sí misma.

El señor oscuro se acercó a ella y apretó una zona de su brazo, Hermione sintió náuseas y un dolor extremo al sentir la uña del señor oscuro encajarse en él, el hombre tomó un poco de su sangre y se dio la vuelta — ¿por qué no tomó sangre del tatuaje, viejo decrépito¿tenía que lastimarme?—le dijo, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado rió un poco pero no le contestó, hizo un hechizo sobre la sangre he hizo que se elevara mientras lanzaba otro hechizo.

Hermione pudo ver con sorpresa que su sangre tomaba la forma de un feto bastante extraño (sólo la forma), la sangre seguía siendo roja, luego la de un bebé, luego la de un niño, en seguida la de un joven y finalmente la de un adulto, la muchacha oyó la risa macabra del señor Tenebroso mientras decía "perfecto, perfecto, jajajaja, perfecto".

Horas más tarde, Hermione se encontró en la entrada de una mansión grandísima que tenía jardines en todos los alrededores y se veía más tenebrosa que Hogwarts, la chica miró como los mortífagos se iban dejándola ahí en la puerta, se imaginó que debía tocar para entrar, jaló un cordón que estaba junto a la puerta y oyó el sonido de campanas proveniente desde adentro, se sentía como niña huérfana en la puerta de una casa desconocida y con una carta para los dueños de la misma.

Un hombre alto y flaco abrió la puerta con extrema firmeza, la miró por un momento y en seguida le preguntó— "¿qué se te ofrece... ahh... pequeña?"— Hermione lo miró extrañada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía ahí.

— No sé, los mortífagos me dejaron aquí y Voldemort me dio una cart...—el hombre la miró con preocupación y se apresuró a taparle la boca.

— Cállate, el ministro de magia está de visita¡no debe saber que estás aquí ni que existes!—Hermione no entendió pero vio como el hombre tomó con rapidez la carta y la jaló para que entrara, la empujó hacia las escaleras y la hizo caminar por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación con grandes puertas, el hombre la encerró ahí y Hermione pudo oír como gritaba "¡¡Madammmmm!!" mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Hermione, se adentró y revisó los clósets, estaban llenos de bonitos vestidos, muy elegantes, los cajones tenían cremas, lociones y joyas, la cama era enorme, Hermione se aventó a ella y miró el dosel con curiosidad, las cortinas eran verdes y brillaban con diferentes matices por la luz, se levantó nuevamente y revisó el cuarto de baño, entró y pudo encontrar una enorme tina con regadera, además de un cuarto de vestido donde encontró ropa de mujer más adoc a la época actual, lo curioso era, que parecían ser de su talla.

Salió y admiró el tapiz de las paredes, vio un par de retratos y se acercó a uno de ellos, el cual, tenía el busto de un hombre rubio y muy blanco, que lucía su armadura y el casco debajo del brazo, con el otro brazo acariciando a su caballo negro, del otro lado de la habitación había otro retrato donde posaba con una sonrisa irónica, una mujer también rubia y blanca de ojos azules, con un vestido barroco, la pintura era de alta calidad, pero Hermione se alteró al ver el pie del retrato, el cual decía "Keira Malfoy", corrió hasta el otro retrato y pudo ver el nombre de "Ruben Malfoy".

Quiso gritar en ese momento pero una mujer igual de rubia y blanca que las personas de los retratos, entró por la puerta con precipitación, cerró sin dejar pasar al hombre de hacía un rato y respiró profundamente, se volteó miró a Hermione de arriba abajo y después sonrió— hola, Hermione, bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy, mi nombre es Narcissa, y el señor Oscuro me ha encomendado cuidarte todo este rato que estés por aquí, en lo que nace tu niño— sonrió, Hermione jamás hubiera imaginado a la madre de Draco sonriendo, pero pensó que su sonrisa era distinta a la de los demás, la sonrisa de la madre de Draco, era sincera.

— Yo... no... es que...

— No te preocupes pequeña, solo estarás aquí dos meses.

— ¿Dos meses?—la mujer asintió — pero... ¿no se supone que debería estar por unos 9?

— ¡Ah¡Querida! Que bueno que me lo recuerdas, tengo que darte algunas instrucciones— la señora Malfoy se acercó al tocador y abrió uno de los cajones— mira, asómate— Hermione se acercó— estos frascos de aquí, poseen una poción que acelerará el proceso de crecimiento de tu bebé— le dijo sonriendo— deberás tomar una cucharada todos los días — señaló una cuchara al lado de los frascos—esto provocará que, cada día, tu bebé crezca 4 veces más de lo normal, y se reduce el plazo de 8 meses a dos— Hermione estaba estupefacta, jamás había pensado en que existiera algo así, y sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra, además el líquido era transparente y ligero, no grotesco.

— Y... dígame¿cuáles son... mis limitaciones?

— ¡OH! Ninguna por supuesto, eres libre en esta casa, puedes ir a donde quieras.

— Pero... ¿qué pasará en Hogwarts? Aún faltaban dos semanas para salir de vacaciones.

— Mmm... el señor oscuro estaba contemplando la posibilidad de mandarte al pasado cuando naciera tu niño, pero me parece que más bien harán un clon de ti.

— ¿Qué¿un clon¿cómo es eso?

— Sí, otra persona, igual a ti, o sea tu, pero no tú...

— Pero... la clonación todavía no resulta efectiva...—la señora Malfoy la miró desconcertada, en ese momento Hermione recordó que ahí usaban magia, no ciencia— ohhh... ya entiendo, pasaré navidades aquí, y después me iré a Hogwarts como si nada¿verdad?—la mujer volvió a sonreír.

— Por supuesto.

Los días pasaron con pereza, Hermione había caminado toda la semana por la casa y aún así no la había podido recorrer toda, las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y en su mente solo había una cosa que no había pensado antes: ella no se había acostado con Harry, el niño que tendría no llevaría por apellido "Potter", y eso la hizo temblar.

Llegó a una gran puerta que tenía en las perillas las iniciales "DM", a Hermione le entró la curiosidad y las giró, pero la puerta no cedió— Draco siempre mantiene su habitación cerrada...—Hermione se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a la señora Malfoy — está bajo llave, y la llave tiene un poderoso hechizo, que no he podido quitar...—la mujer puso cara de molestia— en fin, no lograrás abrirla, será mejor que visites otros lugares— y volvió a sonreír como siempre.

Hermione la vio alejarse escaleras abajo y recordó que tenía una llave de Draco, la había olvidado por completo, jamás se la había devuelto, la tomó y miró a ambos lados del pasillo para verificar que nadie la observaba, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró lentamente, la puerta cedió y Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un cálido aroma se extendió por su cuerpo y se aventuró a entrar, cerró la puerta y después se giró.

Hermione dio un brinco, la habitación de Draco no tenía nada que ver con el resto de la casa, las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz apagada, lo que consumía la habitación en una total oscuridad, la cual permitía que la pintura fosforescente brillara en su máximo, había azul eléctrico, verde agua, amarillo y fucsia, las paredes como fondo, estaban pintadas de negro, y encima se encontraban letreros suicidas con los colores antes mencionados, amenazas, remordimientos, odio, resentimiento.

Hermione se dejó caer en sus rodillas mientras veía la habitación, en una esquina yacían cuadros desgarrados, los cuales carecían de alguien en ellos, las cortinas verdes del dosel también estaban pintadas, caídas y desgarradas, el suelo estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y otros tantos letreros, el espejo del tocador estaba quemado con palabras, las puertas de los clósets caídas, y en una mesa de vidrio decía con sangre "el azul es falso", Hermione asumió que esto se refería a la "sangre azul o pura".

Se levantó y entró al baño, agua regada, el tubo de la cortina se había caído de un lado y las cortinas estaban en el suelo, en el cuarto de vestido, la ropa más fina estaba regada por el suelo, y un último letrero que decía "preferiría morir que vivir la vida de un Malfoy". Hermione salió corriendo y echó llave con rapidez.

"Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad"— Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza, un elfo doméstico cantaba alegre mientras limpiaba la mesita de noche de Hermione, al darse cuenta de que Hermione había despertado se apresuró a limpiar y desapareció de la habitación, Hermione se levantó y se puso ropa del cuarto de vestido en el baño, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, cuando oyó la voz de la señora Malfoy que decía con alegría:

— ¡Ah¡Mi pequeño ha llegado¿cómo te fue Draco¡vamos a desayunar!—Hermione sintió pánico y corrió escaleras arriba pero chocó con el mayordomo, el cual la tomó de la mano y la obligó a bajar, la llevó hasta el salón y cerró la puerta tras asegurarse de que había sido vista.

_Run away_

_Run away_

_Running as fast as I can_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I'll never come back again_

_Run away_

_Run away_

Draco tiró el tenedor contra el plato vacío que sonó estruendosamente, echó la silla para atrás y quiso levantarse y correr para abrazarla, pero lo retuvo el hecho de saber que su madre no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, y de que la última vez que había visto a la verdadera Hermione, esta estaba enfadada con él— ¿Draco¿qué sucede?—el muchacho no se movió ni despegó la mirada de Hermione — ella es Hermione Granger¿es de tu curso no?—el muchacho asintió lentamente— ven Hermione siéntate junto a mí.

Hermione caminó con paso inseguro y lento, pero finalmente se sentó, Draco se volvió a acomodar y pronto un elfo doméstico les sirvió la comida, la madre de Draco insistía en armar una conversación pero los chicos se negaban a cruzar palabra, su conversación se basó principalmente en monosílabos.

Horas más tarde, Draco estaba buscando en todo su equipaje y regó todo por la sala— ¿qué pasa Draco?

— No encuentro la llave de mi cuarto...

— Hay Draco, no te preocupes, usa otro cuarto.

— Sí, eso no me preocupa, podría dormir en el suelo—contestó con amargura.

— ¿Entonces¿qué te preocupa?

— Nada... nada...—contestó con desgana, pero Hermione entendía la razón.

Hermione engordó alarmantemente y su relación con Draco no mejoró, el chico no hablaba con ella por el hecho de que su madre pensara algo de ellos, y Hermione no se esforzó en dirigirle siquiera la mirada, pero un buen día, a Draco le entró la curiosidad, y decidió ir a hablar con ella pacíficamente. Se encaminó a su cuarto y tocó la puerta, Hermione contestó con un simple "pase" y Draco entró.

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out_

_Don't wanna think about you_

_Think about me_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

— Hermione — dijo Draco, pero Hermione sintió ñáñaras en el estómago y no contestó, el muchacho se acercó a ella — no tengo la menor idea de por qué te enojaste conmigo— Hermione sintió que la adrenalina recorría su sangre, se le hacía muy cínico que Draco se hiciera el "ignorante"— pero si hice algo mal, quisiera que me perdonaras— Hermione respiró hondo— pero supongo que fue algo demasiado fuerte como para que te decidieras a acostarte con Potter... y tener su bebé— Hermione se levantó de un salto y volteó a verlo con furia— mira... no sé que habrás oído o qué te habrán dicho, pero... quiero que sepas... que eres la única chica... a la que he... yo, pues...—Draco se trabó, respiró profundo y dijo:— a...amado...

Estas palabras solo alteraron más a Hermione, «hipócrita, imbécil, convenenciero!»

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me_

_Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about nothing_

_Don't wanna talk this one out_

_This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)_

_Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)_

_This time I know_

_I don't wanna think about you_

— Lárgate de aquí, no seas hipócrita— le dijo lentamente.

— ¿Por qué? Es que... Hermione no entiendo... yo... ¿qué te hice por Dios?

— Por Dios mis polainas— contestó encolerizada— Dios me abandonó hace mucho tiempo, y me maldijo mandándote a ti a mi vida!

— ¿Por qué? Dime la razón...

— Por convenenciero y maldito! — a Hermione se le asomaron las lagrimas.

— Pero eso fue antes de conocerte¿Esa es la razón por la que te acostaste con Potter?—Hermione gritó y lo empujó hasta sacarlo de su habitación, lo aventó contra la pared del otro lado de la puerta, Draco no opuso resistencia, Hermione entró de nuevo a su habitación— ¡dímelo¿FUE POR ESO QUE TE DOBLEGASTE ANTE EL SEÑOR OSCURO¿POR ESO TE ACOSTASTE CON SAN POTTER?

— ¡NO CRETINO¡YO NO ME ACOSTÉ CON HARRY!

— ¿QUÉ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

— ¡EL HIJO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO...¡¡¡ES TUYO!!!—Hermione cerró de un portazo, Draco solo pudo voltear impresionado hacia las escaleras, donde se encontraba su madre con cara de angustia y preocupación.

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Run away_

_Run away_

_I don't wanna think about you  
_

* * *

(asterisco) Porque NOTA: no fue solo una¿Quién lo creería? ¬¬ (asterisco) 

(asteriscox2) No significa que se pongan a coser mochilas! Sino que se refiere a que meten sus útiles a la mochila (asteriscox2)

(asteriscox3) Stevenson no existe, fue un apellido que pasó por mi mente en el momento (asteriscox3)

(asteriscox4) De a diez: o sea, que alguien se sorprenda (asteriscox4)

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios... nuevamente me disculpo por tardar tanto... 


	8. Going Under

- MELODY BLEND -

* * *

Capítulo 8/10: **Going Under** – _Evanescence_

La señora Malfoy estaba muy alterada y nerviosa, su hijo no había salido de la habitación que le había prestado y Hermione, tampoco. Pero la ponía peor el hecho de saber que el plan del señor oscuro había fallado, y él acostumbraba recompensar todo, tanto las victorias como las derrotas, respectivamente con un buen premio o un castigo, las uñas rojas que habían estado en sus dedos desaparecieron en menos de una hora, su hijo y la muchacha estaban en una línea muy delgada que separaba a la vida de la muerte.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

_[I'm going under_

Los días pasaron pesadamente, la navidad fue un desastre, si acaso las puertas de los chicos se abrían para recibir algo de comida, pero casi siempre regresaban la bandeja completa, Hermione había recibido algunos regalos pero se había negado a abrirlos, Draco ni siquiera había respondido con respecto al tema. Los días se encimaban y Hermione empezaba a sentirse peor, sentía náuseas y mareos, hasta que el gran día llegó, sin soportarlo más, tuvo que salir de la habitación y gritarle a la señora Malfoy, la cual llegó velozmente y le ordenó que se recostara en la cama.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Hermione no podía moverse, sentía un insoportable dolor que la colapsaba, pronto llegaron varias brujas vestidas de azul claro y le dieron a Hermione algo de beber, Hermione vio estrellas, el sol se ensombreció, el dolor se apagó y el subconsciente la hizo echar a volar su imaginación, comenzó a soñar, y soñar... y soñar...

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under [going under_

_Drowning in you [drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever [falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Draco iba caminando por un pasillo de las mazmorras hasta el salón 21, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se adentró en la habitación, cerró con cuidado y se sumió en la oscuridad, caminó largo rato, largo tiempo hasta llegar a una pequeña esfera que resplandecía en el centro, la tocó y la luz que desprendía se volvió verde y llenó la habitación, pronto se encontró caminando por un sendero que lo llevó a adentrarse en los árboles, siguió su rumbo por mucho rato más hasta llegar a un lugar concurrido de gente encapuchada, miró a todos lados, la gente lo dejó pasar y llegó hasta el frente de un hombre horrible y malévolo que expresaba su descontento extremo en el rostro, el hombre le ordenó sentarse.

Draco se sentó en el suelo, y después todos los demás hombres se sentaron en cascada, uno tras otro, el señor oscuro caminó a su alrededor y dijo queda y lentamente:

— Draco... no pareces merecer el apellido Malfoy¿o sí?—el señor oscuro hizo una pausa— Y dime... ¿crees que a "Derek" le corresponda el apellido "Potter"?—su segunda pausa, como esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, por lo que continuó— porque te diré que no se parecen demasiado... este niño bastardo... más bien tiene los ojos grises, la piel blanca y la sangre de un... tonto... —finalizó, Draco no se movió, pero en su rostro se reflejó un atisbo de enojo— tu abuelo habría estado muy orgulloso de ti— sentía algo de impaciencia ante el silencio incómodo— pero le fallaste a su mejor amigo, Draco... a mí, me fallaste, —subió el volumen de voz y su tono se volvió de furia:— y te dejaste manipular— ... ... ... — por una que según tu familia ¡no está a tu nivel¡pero no solo eso, señores!—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el resto de los testigos— ¡sino que además¡cree haber caído...! en las redes del amor, JA JA JA!—varias risas graves se extendieron por entre los presentes— el muchacho, cree estar enamorado, cree haber cambiado— dijo con coraje y resentimiento — ¡pero ella¡te dejará destrozado!—Draco notó algo extraño en la voz del señor Tenebroso¿temblaba acaso?—partido en mil pedazos...—bajó el volumen de su voz— sin embargo... te hice un último favor... he desaparecido de la faz de la tierra la prueba de que mezclaste tu sangre pura con la de una sangre sucia —se acercó a él— ahora permíteme...— agregó — ayudarte a evitar el sufrimiento que ella te podría causar, Draco, a la vez, que te recompenso¡por tu maldito fracaso!— vociferó.

El señor Tenebroso se levantó con furia y lanzó un puño en el aire, Draco fue más rápido y se lanzó contra el suelo para evitar el impacto, el señor Tenebroso sacó la varita y la apuntó contra él, Draco se levantó y trató de escapar, pero los mortífagos que estaban en los alrededores lo retuvieron y lo devolvieron, el señor oscuro lanzó un hechizo desarmador contra Draco y este perdió su varita en el instante, al mismo tiempo que era lanzado contra el suelo, Draco hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano y el señor oscuro se elevó en el aire para después caer pesadamente sobre el suelo duro.

Los mortífagos se alteraron, en el momento en que Draco atacó al señor oscuro, se le declaró traidor, mientras algunos acudían al hombre de las tinieblas, Draco era atacado por otros tantos más, le fracturaron el brazo izquierdo y una mujer de entre ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange, le enterró una varita de metal en su costado izquierdo, se levantó en el aire e hizo un ademán con la mano que provocó que una caída de varas, palos y piedras cayeran con potencia sobre los hombres encapuchados y desesperados por eliminarlo, Draco bajó y se echó a correr hacia el bosque, las ramas arañaron su rostro, sus piernas y sus brazos, la oscuridad del bosque le impedía ver con claridad y el dolor intenso en su costado lo hizo caer, sabía que no podría sacar la varita, puesto que esto ocasionaría que se desangrase. Cerca de ahí, un thestral que caminaba distraído, percibió el aroma a sangre, que el cuerpo de Draco desprendía, se acercó y lamió sus heridas, el muchacho se levantó y acarició al animal, se subió en él, y emprendió su camino por el cielo a Hogwarts.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

Draco iba caminando por un pasillo de las mazmorras hasta el salón 21, varias personas lo seguían, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y se adentró en la habitación, dejó a los aurores pasar y cerró con cuidado, se sumió en la oscuridad, caminó largo rato, largo tiempo hasta llegar a una pequeña esfera que resplandecía en el centro, indicó a los hombres que la tocaran y la luz que desprendía se volvió verde y llenó la habitación, pronto se encontraron caminando por un sendero que los llevó a adentrarse en los árboles, siguieron el rumbo del muchacho por mucho rato más hasta llegar a un lugar concurrido de gente encapuchada, los aurores se escondieron en los árboles y dejaron a Draco seguir, miró a todos lados, la gente lo dejó pasar y llegó hasta el frente de un hombre horrible y malévolo que expresaba su descontento extremo en el rostro, el hombre le ordenó sentarse.

Draco se sentó en el suelo, y después todos los demás hombres se sentaron en cascada, uno tras otro, el señor oscuro caminó a su alrededor y dijo queda y lentamente:

— Draco... no pareces merecer el apellido Malfoy¿o sí?—el señor oscuro hizo una pausa— Y dime... ¿crees que a "Derek" le corresponda el apellido "Potter"?—su segunda pausa, como esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, por lo que continuó— porque te diré que no se parecen demasiado... este niño bastardo... más bien tiene los ojos grises, la piel blanca y la sangre de un... tonto... —finalizó, Draco no se movió, pero en su rostro se reflejó un atisbo de enojo— tu abuelo habría estado muy orgulloso de ti— sentía algo de impaciencia ante el silencio incómodo— pero le fallaste a su mejor amigo, Draco... a mí, me fallaste, —subió el volumen de voz y su tono se volvió de furia:— y te dejaste manipular— ... ... ... — por una que según tu familia ¡no está a tu nivel¡pero no solo eso, señores!—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el resto de los testigos— ¡sino que además¡cree haber caído...! en las redes del amor, JA JA JA!—varias risas graves se extendieron por entre los presentes— el muchacho, cree estar enamorado, cree haber cambiado— dijo con coraje y resentimiento — ¡pero ella¡te dejará destrozado!—Draco notó algo extraño en la voz del señor Tenebroso¿temblaba acaso?—partido en mil pedazos...—bajó el volumen de su voz— sin embargo... te hice un último favor... he desaparecido de la faz de la tierra la prueba de que mezclaste tu sangre pura con la de una sangre sucia —se acercó a él— ahora permíteme...— agregó — ayudarte a evitar el sufrimiento que ella te podría causar, Draco, a la vez, que te recompenso¡por tu maldito fracaso!— vociferó.

El señor Tenebroso se levantó con furia y lanzó un puño en el aire, Draco fue más rápido y se lanzó contra el suelo para evitar el impacto, los aurores salieron de su escondite y empezaron a atacar a los mortífagos, el señor Tenebroso sacó la varita y la apuntó contra Draco, se levantó y vio como el señor oscuro lanzó un hechizo desarmador contra él y perdió su varita en el instante, al mismo tiempo que era lanzado contra el suelo, Draco hizo un movimiento brusco con su mano y el señor oscuro se elevó en el aire para después caer pesadamente sobre el suelo duro.

Los mortífagos se alteraron, en el momento en que Draco atacó al señor oscuro, se le declaró traidor, mientras algunos acudían al hombre de las tinieblas, Draco era atacado por otros tantos más, y los demás luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con los aurores, Draco lanzó fuertemente ramas y piedras contra sus contrincantes y se abrió camino hasta el señor de las tinieblas, los mortífagos intentaban atacarle pero estos eran interferidos por los encolerizados aurores, Draco se lanzó contra los mortífagos que protegían al señor oscuro y los quitó de su camino, golpeó fuertemente en la cara al hombre antes de que pudiera reponerse, Draco se levantó y lo pateó para que se levantara, el hombre se levantó y atacó a Draco, lo empujó fuertemente contra un árbol y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, Draco se tiró de rodillas pero lo tomo del pie y lo tiró al suelo, tomó su varita y gritó "petrificus total..." pero no pudo terminar por que otra persona pateó la varita y esta fue a clavarse en el estómago de un auror, Draco lo levantó en el aire y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la pelea, todos peleaban, Draco se postró sobre el señor oscuro, tomó su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, el hombre abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de detener a Draco, sus brazos alcanzaron el cuello del chico pero Draco intensificó la fuerza en sus manos, los labios del señor Tenebroso se volvieron azules y le costaba trabajo respirar — su cuerpo podrá ser un escudo contra los hechizos— le dijo Draco— pero no es capaz de resistir ataques físicos —el hombre movió los labios y cerró los ojos.

Draco sintió un dolor inmenso en la espalda, miró su pecho, y pudo descubrir la punta de una varita metálica que lo hacía sangrar, soltó el cuerpo inerte del señor oscuro y volteó a su derecha con trabajo, Bellatrix Lestrange lo miraba con satisfacción y gozo, la mujer se arrodilló junto a él y se rió perversamente, acarició el pecho de Draco y después le mostró su mano, la mujer lamió sus dedos ensangrentados y rió con más ganas, el chico se desplomó sobre el suelo sin cerrar los ojos.

Los mortífagos se alejaron del lugar, y los aurores contemplaron la escena, el señor Tenebroso había muerto, y Draco... también.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under [going under_

_Drowing in you [drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever [falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

* * *

Harry caminaba con paso decidido, rápido y firme, su rostro mostraba una expresión de coraje y dolor, el camino estaba desierto, ni un alma se atravesó en su camino, llegó a las afueras del castillo y se encaminó hacia el bosque prohibido, el sendero estaba vacío, ni un bicho se interpuso, las ramas golpeaban su cara y sus brazos, caminó así hasta quedar envuelto en hilitos de sangre y llegar a un lugar abierto cerca del lago, donde lo esperaban varios mortífagos y el señor oscuro.

El día del juicio había llegado, ese era el día en que se resolvería qué iba a gobernar la tierra: el bien, o el mal, no había de otra, Harry tenía que ganar para lograr el bien, si no, el mundo se sumiría en la total oscuridad, regido por las leyes que el señor de las Tinieblas estuviera dispuesto a dictar.

Se abrió camino hasta enfrentarse con el señor Tenebroso, el hombre le sonrió macabramente he hizo un ademán con la mano para que los demás mortífagos se alejaran— Harry, bienvenido seas a este, pequeño duelo— Harry se limitó a gruñir— todos conocemos las reglas¿no es así?—el señor oscuro esperó respuesta de Harry, pero el muchacho no hizo nada más que verlo con odio— creo que sí— Harry se colocó en posición de batalla, y el señor de las tinieblas hizo lo mismo— ahora¡veamos quién es más fuerte¡un niño de 16 años o un hombre que toda su vida ha buscado tener el poder, y está próximo a alcanzarlo!

El señor oscuro lanzo un hechizo que Harry esquivó con rapidez, mientras lanzaba uno más contra él, Harry se escabullía audazmente hasta que el señor oscuro logró desarmarlo, Harry no vio a dónde voló su varita, por lo que se lanzó contra el hombre, el cual en el acto perdió su propia varita, el señor oscuro no tenía demasiada fuerza física, pero le arremetió varios golpes que Harry resentiría más tarde, la pelea se alargó y concentró a un punto crítico, Harry ya no tenía más fuerza y el señor tenebroso empezaba a cansarse, Harry le asestó un golpe que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás por unos segundos, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Harry divisara la varita del hombre de las tinieblas y se lanzara en su búsqueda, el hombre se percató de inmediato y se lanzó contra él.

El tiempo parecía hacerse lento, Harry calló pesadamente sobre el suelo y alcanzó con su mano derecha la varita, se volteó velozmente mientras el señor oscuro se lanzaba contra él volando por los aires, de la boca de Harry salió lentamente la palabra "Ric-tu-sem-pra...", la luz roja del hechizo golpeó en el pecho del señor oscuro y con fuerza lo lanzó contra unas rocas picudas que sobresalían de la pared de rocas y tierra que estaban junto al lago, el hombre recibió el impacto fuertemente y calló inerte sobre el agua profunda.

Harry se levantó y pudo observar la escena con detenimiento, mientras el cuerpo del señor de las tinieblas se hundía hacia el fondo del lago, los mortífagos hacían una reverencia, daban media vuelta y desaparecían...

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

* * *

Harry caminaba con paso decidido, rápido y firme, su rostro mostraba una expresión de coraje y dolor, detrás de él, un gran grupo de aurores le seguían el paso, llegaron a las afueras del castillo y se encaminaron hacia el bosque prohibido, el sendero estaba vacío, las ramas golpeaban la cara y brazos de Harry, quien no se defendía de ellas, a diferencia de los aurores que las hacían a un lado, Harry caminó así hasta quedar envuelto en hilitos de sangre y llegar a un lugar abierto cerca del lago, donde lo esperaban varios mortífagos y el señor oscuro, los aurores se dispersaron entre los árboles para no ser vistos.

El día del juicio había llegado, ese era el día en que se resolvería qué iba a gobernar la tierra: el bien, o el mal, no había de otra, Harry tenía que ganar para lograr el bien, si no, el mundo se sumiría en la total oscuridad, regido por las leyes que el señor de las Tinieblas estuviera dispuesto a dictar.

Se abrió camino hasta enfrentarse con el señor Tenebroso, el hombre le sonrió macabramente he hizo un ademán con la mano para que los demás mortífagos se alejaran— Harry, bienvenido seas a este, pequeño duelo— Harry se limitó a gruñir— todos conocemos las reglas¿no es así?—el señor oscuro esperó respuesta de Harry, pero el muchacho no hizo nada más que verlo con odio— creo que sí— Harry se colocó en posición de batalla, y el señor de las tinieblas hizo lo mismo— ahora¡veamos quién es más fuerte¡un niño de 16 años o un hombre que toda su vida ha buscado tener el poder, y está próximo a alcanzarlo!

El señor oscuro lanzo un hechizo que Harry esquivó con rapidez, mientras lanzaba uno más contra él, Harry se escabullía audazmente hasta que el señor oscuro logró desarmarlo y alcanzarlo con un hechizo, el señor oscuro hizo un conjuro nuevamente contra Harry, y en el desesperado intento por salvarlo, Snape lanzó un hechizo para que se interpusiera entre el del señor tenebroso y Harry, Harry no vio a dónde voló su varita, los mortífagos comenzaron a atacar a Snape y por consiguiente los demás aurores salieron a la acción, se armó un revuelo y un revoltijo de hechizos, que ya nadie podría cubrirse la retaguardia.

Harry se lanzó contra el señor oscuro, el cual en el acto perdió su propia varita, el señor oscuro no tenía demasiada fuerza física, pero le arremetió varios golpes que Harry resentiría más tarde, la pelea se alargó y concentró a un punto crítico, Harry ya no tenía más fuerza y el señor tenebroso empezaba a cansarse, Harry le asestó un golpe que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás por unos segundos, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Harry divisara la varita del hombre de las tinieblas a lo lejos y se lanzara en su búsqueda, Bellatrix Lestrange se percató de los hechos y también encontró la varita de Harry y se la entregó al señor tenebroso.

Corriendo desde el sendero del bosque que estaba cerca de Harry, llegaron Hermione, Draco, Maddison, Zabini, Ron y Luna Lovegood.

El señor de las tinieblas pronunció claramente las palabras "Avada Kedavra" que se dirigieron contra Harry, Hermione desesperadamente se lanzó para interponerse, pero cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo empujada por alguien más, quien segundos después cayó sobre ella.

Este acto le permitió a Harry apuntar al señor oscuro con la varita y Harry salió de su boca la palabra "Ric-tu-sem-pra...", la luz roja del hechizo golpeó en el pecho del señor oscuro y con fuerza lo lanzó contra unas rocas picudas que sobresalían de la pared de rocas y tierra que estaban junto al lago, el hombre recibió el impacto fuertemente y calló inerte sobre el agua profunda.

Harry se levantó y pudo observar la escena con detenimiento, mientras el cuerpo del señor de las tinieblas se hundía hacia el fondo del lago, los mortífagos gritaban con desesperación atrapados por los aurores, y muchos cuerpos más tirados, inertes y sin vida, mientras el lugar empezaba a oscurecer.

Harry desapareció entre aquella oscuridad, así como el panorama... todo, la oscuridad consumió por completo la inmensidad, y también, el sueño de Hermione.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under [going under_

_Drowing in you [drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever [falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under [going under_

_I'm going under [drowning in you_

_I'm going under_

* * *

Mil años después, me pongo de rodillas y me inclino ante ustedes.

PERDON!! En verdad lamento haber tardado tantísimo! Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, una vez más me encuentro ante ustedes con esta historia cuyo fin conozco desde el principio, espero que hayan nuevos lectores :).

Agradecería profundamente que dejaran un review, no saben como me motivan!

* * *


	9. I Miss You

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 9/10: **I Miss You** — _Blink 182  
_

Fue entonces que una luz inundó el lugar y Hermione abrió los ojos, sudaba frío y temblaba, se levantó y una de las brujas que la habían atendido se acercó a ella y gritó:

— ¡¡Ya despertó!!— las demás regresaron y entre ellas la señora Malfoy quien lucía preocupada.

— ¡OH! Hermione, mi niña, ya despertaste, ¡no sabes cuan nerviosa me puso que estuvieras inconsciente todo este tiempo!—Hermione puso cara de no saber nada y la señora Malfoy le explicó que había estado inconsciente por semana y media, casi para entrar a Hogwarts, Hermione se sentía mal, ya no parecía pelota, al contrario, estaba tan o más flaca que antes, por no mencionar su palidez—te hemos tenido que alimentar vía sanguínea...— Hermione se miró el brazo izquierdo, y efectivamente, ahí tenía un catéter metido, puso cara de vómito, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se acordó de su bebé.

— Y...— alcanzó a decir Hermione con voz carrasposa, la señora Malfoy le hizo una mueca como para indicar que no se esforzara en hablar.

— Tu bebé está sano y fuerte, es muy bonito—y sonrió, pero esto no hizo a Hermione sentirse mejor, al contrario, se sintió mal de saber el destino de su primer hijo— ¿cómo quieres que se llame? — le preguntó, Hermione pensó, toda su vida había querido tener un hijo, pero no a esa edad y tampoco en esas circunstancias "Derek..." pensó, siempre le había gustado ese nombre, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo dijo a la señora Malfoy, esta se acercó y le dijo: — mmm, Derek, suena bastante bien— Hermione sonrió forzadamente.

La mujer se levantó y ordenó al mayordomo que trajera comida para Hermione, mientras les pedía a las brujas azules que salieran de la habitación, la última cerró la puerta, Hermione no tenía expresión, no sabía si llorar, si gritar, si enojarse, si levantarse y romper todo cuanto había a su paso, se sentó en la cama y miró a los pies de su cama, su equipaje y sus cosas de Hogwarts estaban ahí, listas para partir, miró su reloj de muñeca y pudo notar que faltaban dos días para regresar a Hogwarts.

Ambos días pasaron como bólidos, sin pensarlo si quiera ya se encontraba en el tren de partida a Hogwarts, decidió no ir en el vagón de premios anuales por lo que dejó sus cosas y fue a buscar a algún amigo, en el acto se encontró con Ginny, la cual se mostraba muy alegre, se saludaron y enseguida Ginny le dijo que Ron y Harry estaban muy preocupados, que no les había mandado ni una carta a Hogwarts en toda la navidad y que sus regalos no tenían ninguna nota, y por supuesto, que las últimas dos semanas antes de salir de vacaciones había estado muy callada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema Hermione?—le preguntó mientras caminaban buscando un compartimiento, Hermione le dijo que no, pero por su mente pasaron todas las escenas trágicas que había vivido toda su vida, y con más plenitud las recientes, ¿cómo decirle a Ginny que había estado embarazada ya, y que su bebé estaba siendo cuidado por el mismo señor de las tinieblas? Bueno, de esto último no estaba segura, pero sí estaba segura que el bebé debía estar en manos de un aliado de él, y sin embargo, a raíz de, Hermione no supo qué, llegaron a una pregunta extraña que se refería a que si Hermione aún quería a Harry como novio.

— Este... yo... pues... a decir verdad... he vivido tantas cosas que... empiezo a sentir un poco de incomodidad con Harry... tú sabes a qué me refiero, es decir... creo que— Hermione no continuó.

— Crees que ya no sientes lo mismo, y que no quieres lastimarlo, pero ya no quieres continuar siendo su novia—concluyó Ginny, Hermione la miró con ojos llorosos—está bien Hermione, yo... comprendo ese sentimiento, mira... yo no sé qué sientas tú con exactitud, pero creo que si cortaras a Harry... no sería tan pesado, de hecho creo que beneficiarías a los dos, o tal vez... tres...—Hermione la miró extrañada.

— ¿Tú? ¿Todavía? Creí que...—Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— No Hermione, yo... ya no puedo sentir nada por él...

— ¿Entonces? ¿qué quieres decir? ¿a quién te refieres?—preguntó con curiosidad, y tal vez ansias, Ginny abrió un compartimiento, metió la cabeza, sonrió y saludó, después sacó la cabeza y miró a Hermione, con los ojos señaló al compartimiento, Hermione la miró extrañada e hizo lo mismo que Ginny con los ojos pero a manera de pregunta, Ginny asintió y se puso el dedo índice verticalmente en la boca, para indicar que guardara silencio sobre la situación, ambas entraron al lugar y fue ahí que vio a Luna Lovegood sentada leyendo tu típica revista del quisquilloso y a Maddison frente a ella, Hermione pensó que era un poco extraño verlas a las dos juntas otra vez en un compartimiento, Maddison como siempre, no se inmutó, o tal vez no se dio cuanta quién entró.

— ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿cómo andan?

— Bien Ginny ¿y tu?

— También—contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Y tú Hermione?—Hermione sonrió un poco pero antes de que contestara, Maddison volteó, se levantó y la tomó por los hombros.

— ¡¡HERMIONE!!—fue lo único que dijo, suspiró de tranquilidad mientras agarraba más fuertemente el brazo izquierdo donde Hermione tenía el tatuaje de los mortífagos, Ginny se sorprendió un poco pero Luna no hizo nada, no se movió ni volteó los ojos, fue en ese momento, en que se dio cuenta de que ella también se sobaba el brazo izquierdo de vez en cuando e inconscientemente. Ginny estaba entre mortífagas.

El viaje en tren fue bastante largo, Ginny trataba de animarlas a todas, pero parecían estar en el mismo plan, y sin embargo, cuando Ginny habló un poco de Harry tal vez apropósito, Luna levantó la mirada y oyó con atención lo que decían sin notar el guiño que Ginny le había hecho a Hermione.

— ¿Y no te has enamorado de alguien más? ¿Hermione?—aunque Hermione sabía a qué iba encaminada la plática, se sintió incómoda por contestar esa pregunta, pues la verdad era que sí, y de Draco Malfoy, por lo que decidió contestar audazmente simplemente diciendo "sí... pero creo que tendría que cortar a Harry para andar con él", a Luna le brillaron los ojos, «¿por qué?» pensó Hermione, ¿acaso Luna estaba enamorada de Harry? Pues a pensar de lo que dijo Ginny, sí, Luna estaba muy interesada en estrechar su relación con Harry.

Un estremecimiento cruzó la mente y estómago de Hermione, con Luna como respaldo podría cortar bien a Harry, pero ¿y luego?, ¿qué quedaría para ella? ¿sangre y cenizas? O tal vez ni siquiera eso...

De una u otra forma terminaron ideando un plan para cortar a Harry, que Hermione dudaba en usar, más bien le diría la verdad, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Al llegar a Hogwarts fue bien recibida por Ron y Harry quienes le dijeron que tenían que aclarar muchas cosas, pero a Hermione le dolía la cabeza, tanta emoción era demasiado para ella, lo único que quería en ese momento era... llorar...

Los días fueron largos, las clases no cambiaron en absoluto, Hermione decidió preguntarle a Maddison sobre Luna, pero siempre estaba con Zabini y no parecía querer separarse de él, los maestros no notaron nada en absoluto, y el mundo parecía tranquilo y tonto, los chistes baratos no terminaban y se peleaban por cualquier estupidez, a Hermione le dio algo de coraje esto, le daban ganas de gritar "¡¡estuve embarazada dos meses, Voldemort me usa y ustedes siguen comportándose como animales!!"

Aunque Hermione huía, constantemente se veía acosada por las preguntas de Ginny, y pudo notar que Luna hacía un poco de esfuerzo para hablar con Harry, ¿para qué negarlo? Le dolió notar cómo le correspondía él amablemente, «eché a perder mi vida, eché a perder mi vida» se decía constantemente, «jamás debí haber aceptado ser premio anual con Dra... Malfoy... jamás debí haber intentado hablarle, jamás debí haber escuchado y creído su historia, jamás debí haber...» todos los días eran así, todas las noches, todo el tiempo, ¿cómo enfrentarlo? Dejar a Harry significaba su completa y total oscuridad, Harry era el único atisbo de luz que quedaba en su ser, y aún así, sabía que no deseaba la luz de Harry, deseaba la luz de un chico que jamás había salido de la oscuridad.

Y sin embargo, notaba cómo Luna se acercaba a él, Hermione no sentía celos, era incapaz, pero sentía coraje, porque él había sido suyo, y aún lo era, sin querer, para Harry, Hermione era lo más valioso que tenía, y dejarla significaría renunciar a lo mejor que había poseído en su vida, Harry, en verdad la amaba.

En uno de esos días de ocio y depresión, Hermione se encaminó a la biblioteca y se sentó con desgana sobre una silla, Ron llegó minutos después pero no quería perturbarla por lo que no le habló, sin embargo Hermione sintió que la estaba ignorando, Maddison llegó y se sentó frente a ella «wow! Primera vez que no está con Zabini» pensó, pero Zabini apareció ahí segundos después con su sonrisa irónica y burlona, la freak la miró y Hermione correspondió su mirada, se quedaron así unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron siglos, hasta que preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede?—Maddison dudó un poco, pero en seguida le preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa con Draco?—aunque no se notó, Hermione se sintió sumamente ofendida, pues ellos mismos habían hablado del plan de Draco.

— ¿Luna es mortífaga?—preguntó Hermione en vez de contestar.

— ¿Sigues enamorada de Potter?—continuó Maddison, en las guerras de preguntas nadie le ganaba, y sin embargo, como en toda guerra verbal, el volumen de voz va aumentando...

— ¿Zabini es tu novio?—Zabini lanzó una carcajada y Maddison la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Te acostaste con Potter?— a Hermione se le encendieron las mejillas de coraje.

— ¡¿Eres una puta?!—Zabini se levantó ofendido pero Maddison le indicó con el brazo que se tranquilizara.

— ¡¿Le eres fiel al señor oscuro?!

— ¡¿Los besas, abrazas y acaricias por separado o ambos al mismo tiempo?!—Maddison, aunque era el principio, se sintió estúpida, no era una puta y desde que Hermione andaba con Draco y ella con Zabini, no lo había vuelto a tocar, además de que eran juegos, ¡juegos!

Zabini se enojó — ¡¿a quién le dices puta? ¿es que acaso la definición de puta no es "andar en serio con más de uno a la vez"? ¿quién es la puta aquí?!—la tomó por el cuello y la miró a los ojos, Hermione no pudo despegarlos de los de Zabini, su cuerpo se relajó, esos túneles la atrapaban de nuevo, se sintió mareada y poco a poco se alejó de su cuerpo, en su mente pasaban imágenes que pretendía no compartir con nadie, las noches que pasó con Draco, el sueño que tuvo sobre su pelea, el día que oyó a Zabini y a Maddison hablando, cuando casi se tira a las rocas del lago, cuando el señor oscuro se la llevó, cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, cuando iba a nacer su bebé, su sueño extraño pasó completo ante sus ojos y cuando intuyó que Luna era mortífaga...

Hermione cayó pesadamente al suelo y le costó trabajo respirar, todos los chicos que estaban en la biblioteca los miraban, Ron era retenido por Maddison, Zabini sudaba frío, era la primera vez que soltaba a una víctima por cuenta propia, había aventado a Hermione al suelo al ver su último sueño, al analizar su situación, sus sentimientos y lo que ella creía y sabía.

— Ella...—alcanzó a decir poco a poco— ella no se acostó con Potter...

— ¿Qué? ¿entonces de quién es el bebé?—los chicos que estaban ahí lanzaron expresiones de emoción, y empezaron a cuchichear, mientras que Ron se quedaba helado.

— Es de... de...—Maddison soltó al chico y expresó terror en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está Draco?—preguntó con desesperación — ¿dónde está Potter?

— ¡Granger tuvo una premonición de esto!

Ambos se echaron a correr hacia la puerta de salida, y aunque no sabían exactamente a dónde ir, sabían que Harry acabaría hecho añicos.

Pero aún cuando Hermione no se había reincorporado, sabía perfectamente a dónde ir, Ron fue con ella y la ayudó a levantarse, la miró interrogante, y Hermione no supo qué decir, Ron se mostraba preocupado, ella le sonrió cariñosamente, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla izquierda, sollozó un poco y susurró "lo siento... lo siento..." después se separó del impresionado pelirrojo y se echó a correr rumbo al bosque prohibido.

Pasillos vacíos, oscuridad y frío, la puerta de entrada estaba desierta, el sendero al bosque prohibido no mostraba signos de diferencia, ¿es que acaso los directivos no hacían nada? ¿cómo era posible que no supieran? Dumbledore era el mago más sabio de todos, por lo que debería saber algo acerca de su relación con Draco, entonces ¿por qué no hacía nada? A Hermione le dio coraje saber que Dumbledore la había traicionado, en primera por ponerla como premio anual con Draco Malfoy, y en segunda porque había tenido que ser Snape quien la amenazara, y no Dumbledore quien hablara con ella.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry!—Hermione se adentró en el bosque prohibido, buscando desesperadamente un lugar concurrido por thestrals, y los vio, Hermione pudo ver dos llamas cerca de donde se encontraba, corrió a ellas y buscó a Draco entre los árboles, pero no lo vio, ella sabía que él se había escondido, pero no sabía dónde, se acercó al muchacho que yacía en el suelo y se arrodilló.

—Harry, no... ¿por qué?—el chico de ojos verdes la miró.

— Hermione— le dijo cariñosamente—Hermione yo... te amo... tú lo sabes... pero si es verdad lo que dice Malfoy...—Hermione se enfureció.

— ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Malfoy!—gritó a ningún lado— ¡estás viéndome, y escuchándome! Quiero que sepas, que te aborrezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, por tu culpa... por tu culpa... por tu culpa...—Hermione fue incapaz de seguir hablando, y sollozó, Harry se sentó con mucho trabajo, miró los ojos color miel de Hermione y con sus manos tomó su cara, la acarició.

— ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué eres tan bella? — le preguntó— ¿por qué me conquistaron tus lindos ojos? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Si a mi lado hubieras sido tan feliz... ¿por qué? ¿por qué te dejaste azotar?—Hermione sollozó— ¿por qué lloras por él, Hermione? ¿por qué?

— Yo no... yo...

— ¿Todo... todo lo que dijo es verdad?—Hermione negó con la cabeza pero no duró mucho su negación, en realidad no sabía qué tanto le había dicho Draco— Hermione...—Hermione hipó y lo miró interrogante— dame... un último beso— le suplicó— quiero sentir, una última vez, tus calidos labios, tu sabor a frutas, y el cariño con que solías besarme— Hermione lo miró un momento y después se fue acercando poco a poco diciendo:

— Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento... Harry... lo siento...—sus labios se unieron y se estrecharon con cariño y ternura, su beso fue largo y apasionado, Harry no se quería despegar de ella, y la parecer ella tampoco, se le iba, la persona que más la había valorado.

— ¡¡BASTA!!—gruñó Draco saliendo de la nada, elevó a Hermione por los aires— te lo dije Potter, esta es la última vez que te permito acercártele— Hermione luchaba en los aires.

— ¡¡Bájame!! ¡¡Malfoy!! ¡¡Eres un maldito!! ¡¡No te conformas con arruinar mi vida??—en ese momento llegaron Zabini y Maddison corriendo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Draco! ¡Ella cree que hiciste algo horrible!—Draco los miró interrogante, Maddison se acercó a Harry y le dio una poción que pareció devolverlo a la vida, se levantó rápidamente y los thestrals se alejaron, Draco bajó a Hermione, la cual no se tardó en reincorporarse, estaba muy molesta, se puso frente a Draco, Draco no hizo nada.

Zabini puso un caldero en medio de todos, tenía un líquido transparente, le susurró algo a Draco, Draco exclamó un "¡¿qué?!" pero Zabini solo asintió, después se dirigió a todos — quiero— dijo el chico de ojos azules— que vean algo— sacó un recuerdo de su cabeza y lo puso en el líquido que en el instante se volvió plateado, para Harry, este aparato le fue familiar, todos se acercaron, Hermione no quería hacer nada que ellos dijeran, estaba harta de creerles, estaba harta de ser usada— por favor— le dijo el morocho— tienes que ver algo, tal vez se aclaren, muchas cosas...—Hermione no confiaba en él, pero esos ojos, se clavó en ellos, Zabini volteó hacia abajo— no me veas a los ojos— le pidió, Hermione se acercó.

— No iré sin Harry— les dijo, los slytherins se miraron, como si se hablaran con los ojos, los tres se encogieron de hombros y aceptaron, Harry se acercó, los cinco metieron un dedo al líquido y pronto estuvieron en el pasillo que daba a la torre de premios anuales. Los cinco observaron que varios chicos pasaban cerca animados por la navidad, pronto divisaron a Maddison y a Zabini quienes venían platicando.

— Y eso fue lo que lo que lo puso así— le dijo Zabini.

— A ver... a ver... no he entendido bien, ¿que Draco hizo qué?—preguntó Maddison, Draco se quedó helado, estaban hablando de él.

— Oh, vamos, mira... tú has visto como ha sufrido Draco desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano pasadas— Maddison contestó con un "ajá" — pues él me dijo que toda la culpa la tenía Potter, y decidió vengarse de él— Harry miró a Draco con odio, ¿por qué tendría él la culpa? Ahh... claro... había mandado a su padre a Azkaban.

— Ajá, sí, eso si entiendo, pero ¿qué pretendía hacer?

— Pues como Granger le empezó a hablar, se le ocurrió la idea de seducirla y bajársela a Potter, me dijo que se iba a acostar con ella y que después planearía todo para que Potter se diera cuenta, y así se vengaría de él— Hermione se enfureció, otra vez la misma discusión, escucharon un ruido de libros y pergaminos del otro lado de la escalera y vieron como la otra Hermione se echaba a correr desconcertada mientras Maddison preguntaba:

— ¿Pero...?

— Pero el imbécil se enamoró de ella y ya no sabe qué hacer— Draco se atragantó mientras volvían al bosque prohibido, Hermione estaba paralizada.

— ¿Si notaron que Granger corrió antes de tiempo?—preguntó Zabini, nadie contestó, Hermione se volteó a mirar a Harry, quien mostraba una expresión de tristeza.

— Era cierto... era cierto Hermione— le dijo, Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

— Lo siento Harry... lo siento... yo... — balbuceó— creo que... será mejor así, ¿podrás disculparme?—Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— ¿Para qué son los amigos?—Hermione sonrió y oyeron crujidos de ramas, todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba, y ahí, con su mirada perdida, sus aretes de escobitas y su cabello largo y rubio, se hallaba Luna Lovegood...

— ¡Luna!—exclamó Harry.

— Hola Harry...—dijo simplemente— hola Hermione, hola Maddison, hola Blaise, hola Draco...—los slytherins hicieron una mueca— "él" quiere verte, Draco...—todos se quedaron helados— hay unos pelirrojos que los buscan, Harry, Hermione...—silencio absoluto— eso es todo— dijo, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta.

— Espera, ¡Luna!—gritó Harry y la alcanzó, volteó a ver a Hermione y esta solo le guiñó un ojo, Harry se desconcertó pero siguió con ella, Maddison y Zabini se miraron, Zabini agarró el caldero, y después tomó nuevamente su recuerdo y se fueron caminando.  
_  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

— Hermione... yo... quiero decirte— Draco se detuvo, Hermione le daba la espalda, pero aún así continuó— gracias, por darme tu corazón... y... no sé si estás esperando una disculpa de mi parte... porque... realmente no hice nada...—se quedó callado unos momentos, Hermione no se movió, Draco le dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a ella, Hermione miraba al suelo mientras tenía enganchados los dedos índices y tenía algunas lágrimas resbaladas por las mejillas, Draco secó las lágrimas de Hermione con sus dedos, acarició su cara, tomó sus manos y acercó sus labios a su mejilla, Hermione tenía la cabeza de lado, por lo que Draco pudo besar su cuello también— no sabes... cuanto he extrañado tu dulce aroma... el contacto de tu suave piel... el calor que me brindas... tus tiernas caricias... tus dulces besos... tu mirada de amor... —Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— No creas que estoy del todo contenta— Draco la miró juguetón y a la vez desconcertado— tus intenciones iniciales... no son agradables— Draco la abrazó.  
_  
I miss you I miss you  
I miss you I miss you_

— Tienes razón...—le dijo— yo... jamás me imaginé así... no creí... pero yo...—calló por unos momentos, y finalmente dijo, con tono de arrepentimiento— lo lamento... lamento... haberme comportado como un cretino, haberte juzgado y no haber confiado en ti...

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Hermione intrigada, en ese momento ella también lo abrazó.

— A Derek...—Draco sintió como Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza y aspiraba fuerte con la nariz pegada a su capa, Hermione internó sus manos en el suéter del Slytherin para tocar su piel, Draco sintió un agradable cosquilleo.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

— No vayas...

— ¿A dónde?

— Con "él"...

— Tengo que ir...—Draco se separó de ella un poco para verla— no puedo zafarme de esto tan fácilmente, no tienes idea cómo terminó Karkarov...

— Ve solo— le respondió, Draco aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

— Sí... iré solo...—Draco se separó de ella y caminaron juntos hasta el castillo, el chico la besó tiernamente en la mejilla y caminó unos pasos en sentido contrario.  
_  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head I miss you miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head I miss you miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head I miss you miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head I miss you miss you_

— Draco espera...—el Slytherin se detuvo y volteó, Hermione lo alcanzó y tomó su mano, después sacó de su bolsillo una llave, aquella llave, y la dejó caer lentamente sobre su mano, Draco la miró con tristeza pero ella solo sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios— yo también te amo— le dijo mientras se alejaba de su rostro, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la torre de la sala común de premios anuales. Draco, atónito, desconcertado y triste la vio alejarse, guardó su llave y pronto se encaminó al salón 21.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head I miss you miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head I miss you miss you  
I miss you miss you miss you  
I miss you miss you miss you  
I miss you miss you miss you  
I miss you miss you miss you  
I miss you miss you  
_

* * *

Comentario: Lamento la confusión del capítulo anterior, resulta que son visiones que Hermione tiene durante sus sueños y las diferentes consecuencias que pueden tener de acuerdo a las circunstancias, aunado a que FanFiction mató los separadores que puse para que hubiera algo de distinción, lo siento!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!! SUS COMENTARIOS SON 300 APRECIADOS Y ME MOTIVAN MUCHO PARA SEGUIRLA SUBIENDO! GRACIAS GRACIAS!


	10. Duck And Run

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Capítulo 10/10: **Duck And Run** — _3 Doors Down  
_

Hermione se despertó con una intensa sensación de angustia, sentía que su estómago se estremecía constantemente y no la dejaba en paz, su intuición nunca le había fallado, pero por una vez en su vida, deseó estar equivocada, se levantó lentamente sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor, un silencio sepulcral la hizo temblar, salió de la cama y caminó a su armario, se puso un pantalón deportivo azul y una blusa rosa, después se puso sus tenis y se recogió el cabello velozmente en una coleta, se puso la capa y salió de su cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cruzó la sala común y entró a la habitación de Draco, estaba vacía. Salió corriendo de la sala común y bajó las escaleras de la torre con algo de torpeza, llegó hasta el gran comedor, los alumnos comían tranquilamente, Hermione divisó a Ginny y a Ron sentados frente a Luna y a Harry a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, atravesó el gran comedor con duda pero al final llegó con ellos, los pelirrojos la recibieron alegremente y Harry le sonrió con algo de tristeza en su mirada, la castaña se sentó junto a Ginny, Luna le ofreció algo de comer pero Hermione se sentía tan vacía que de solo ver la comida sintió náuseas, negó con la cabeza.

Hablaron por un momento, Hermione notó que Luna se comportaba especialmente considerada con ella, se preguntaba por qué... sin embargo su duda se vería iluminada minutos más tarde, Maddison y Zabini entraron discretamente por la gran puerta y se acercaron sigilosamente hasta ellos, Zabini se sentó junto a Luna y Maddison al lado de Hermione, la chica-punk miró interrogante a Luna y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sin embargo, Zabini tomó las riendas del asunto.

— Granger, malas noticias…

— ¡Blaise!—arremetió Maddison con cierto dejo de enojo en su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó Hermione preocupada, Maddison suspiró mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de su chamarra y se lo extendió a Hermione, quien lo tomó con vacilación— ¿qué es esto?—preguntó.

— Léelo— le contestó Zabini, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, abrió lentamente el papel y lo leyó detenidamente para comprender bien lo que decía.

La muchacha tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la carta era de la señora Malfoy y estaba dirigida hacia Blaise. Sus ojos enrojecieron, tuvo que leerlo un par de veces más para convencerse de que había entendido bien, dejó el papel caer sobre la mesa, miró sus manos y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y cruzaron sus mejillas, ambas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el pergamino— no, no, no puede ser... — titubeó, se tapó la cara con las manos, comenzó a sollozar, se recostó sobre la mesa y empezó a llorar.

Sus amigos no sabían qué hacer, Hermione estaba llorando y no tenían ni siquiera el valor de acercarse a darle consuelo, la puerta del gran comedor se abrió precipitadamente y se azotó contra la pared, todos cuantos se hallaban en el lugar voltearon a ver, Draco esta parado ahí, tenía la boca llena de sangre, muchas heridas y su camisa blanca estaba particularmente cubierta de sangre por el lado izquierdo, caminó con dificultad unos pasos, con la mano derecha sostenía la varita metálica clavada en su costado mientras la otra colgaba inerte, muchas personas se levantaron, incluyendo los amigos de Hermione, a Maddison y a Zabini. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Hermione...—fue lo único que dijo, se desplomó sobre el suelo, los alumnos comenzaron a hablar en alto y algunos otros gritaron de horror ante la sangre que fluía por la boca del chico, al escuchar claramente su nombre pronunciado por Draco, Hermione se levantó con velocidad y corrió chocando con todo mundo hasta donde Draco se encontraba tirado boca abajo, al mismo tiempo que Maddison y Blaise se abrían paso entre la muchedumbre, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar discretamente el pergamino que Hermione había leído y se lo guardó en la bolsa, Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo examinó con velocidad.

— ¡Ayuda!—gritó— ¡TRAIGAN AYUDA, MALDITA SEA!— la vociferación de Hermione alteró a todo mundo aún más, algunas personas se lanzaron en busca de ayuda pero antes de que de avanzar mucho llegó Dumbledore al lado de la profesora McGonagall, la profesora Sinistra y madame Pomfrey hasta la entrada, la profesora McGonagall gritó horrorizada.

Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo que hizo que Draco se elevara en el aire y se lo llevó velozmente por los pasillos hasta la enfermería, madame Pomfrey se adelantó para preparar la cama en la que Draco debía estar, Hermione corrió detrás de ellos seguida de Maddison, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Luna además de algunos alumnos curiosos y alterados más, la puerta del hospital se cerró impidiendo que nadie entrara, Hermione llegó hasta la puerta y la golpeó con sus puños, se dejó caer junto a ella, dejó de llorar y miró un punto en el infinito, solo algunas lágrimas se escapaban por la orilla de sus ojos y se dejaban caer pesadamente.

Los amigos de Hermione hicieron lo posible por dispersar a los curiosos, e incluso los amenazaron con echarles una maldición si no se alejaban del lugar, la mayoría se fueron de muy mala gana, pero otros se negaron a desistir de su intento por acercarse más, una de ellas fue Pansy Parkinson.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿qué está haciendo la sangre sucia aquí? ¿qué ha pasado con Draco? ¿qué tienen que ver ustedes en esto?

— Pansy— le habló Maddison— si no mal recuerdo yo te debía algo...—Pansy se quedó boquiabierta pero no se dejó intimidar.

— ¡Así es!—le contestó.

— Sabes... ya no recuerdo qué era... ¿podrías acordarme?—le preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Ay! ¡Un ataque de amnesia muy oportuno! ¡No Caldwell! Yo sé que lo recuerdas perfectamente.

— Es que no estoy segura... tal vez no es lo que yo creo que es...

— ¡Claro que sí! Vamos dámelo— Maddison sonrió con maldad.

— Pues que yo recuerde...—comenzó a hablar con lentitud— yo te debía...—Pansy puso cara de "no tengo todo tu tiempo"— una...—la muchacha rubia arqueó una ceja— ¡¡descarga eléctrica!!—le gritó la freak al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus manos hacia la rubia y de sus dedos salía energía deforme de color blanco y muy brillante.

La chica gritó de horror y se echó a correr mientras recibía nuevos toques eléctricos de Maddison sobre su trasero. Al menos algo gracioso tenía que pasar después de tanta desgracia. Hermione se levantó lentamente del suelo y se dejó abrazar por Zabini, fue una sensación bastante extraña pero bastante reconfortante, y sin embargo era a la vez algo deprimente, pues antes Zabini era quien acudía en su auxilio que sus propios amigos, y el no saber qué ocurría no los excusaba de su alejamiento.

La puerta del hospital se abrió y dejó ver a la profesora McGonagall, quien puso cara de desconcierto al ver al slytherin y a la gryffindor juntos, la profesora llamó a Hermione con delicadeza. La castaña se soltó de los brazos del morocho y se adentró lentamente hacia la enfermería, la profesora la hizo sentarse en el despacho de la enfermera e inmediatamente estalló:

— ¡Granger! ¿Es que acaso usted y Malfoy...?—no sabía qué decir, el simple hecho de mencionar ambos apellidos en la misma oración la hacían sentir enferma— ¡pero ustedes solían odiarse!—Hermione estaba cabizbaja— lo único que Malfoy decía era "Hermione... Hermione... Hermione...", ¿qué... qué... qué quiere decir esto? ¿es posible que ustedes...?—la profesora respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse, notó que una lágrima de Hermione caía sobre su regazo — él... él... está dormido...— apuntó, Hermione levantó la cabeza y su cara se iluminó, la esperanza volvía a su rostro, la profesora McGonagall no sabía qué hacer— vaya... vaya con él...

Hermione se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y salió velozmente en dirección a la única cama ocupada en ese momento. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, las sábanas lo cubrían hasta la cintura y una venda cubría su torso, tenía en el brazo derecho un catéter que lo conectaba a un líquido amarillento que colgaba de un soporte, Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, notó que era una poción que servía para acelerar el proceso de regeneración celular para sus órganos dañados, y recuperar la sangre que había perdido.

Hermione acarició su rostro, tomó con su mano la de Draco y entrelazó sus dedos, el muchacho la apretó inconscientemente y Hermione sonrió levemente ¿cómo explicar a los demás lo que sentía por este chico? «No... no lo haré...» pensó «que lo asimile y lo acepte quien quiera hacerlo... y quien no... que se vaya por un tubo» dejó de sonreír y se sentó en el espacio junto a Draco que quedaba de la cama.

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, Hermione se apresuró a abrazarlo, Dumbledore llegó como por arte de magia en el instante, miró con detenimiento lo que sucedía, Draco levantó su brazo izquierdo, que había sido reparado de su fractura y acarició a Hermione con cariño, intentó sentarse pero Hermione le impidió hacerlo.  
_  
To this world I'm unimportant  
Just because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live  
Tell me why  
_  
— No... no te muevas... aún no estás completamente sano... necesitas descansar...—Draco no obedeció y optó por sentarse, Hermione lo miró con enojo pero él solo sonrió, acarició su mejilla y luego sus labios.

— ¿Qué otra cura es mejor que ver tu lindo rostro?

El chico le tomó la barbilla y la incitó a que lo besase, Hermione no se opuso en absoluto, se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de él, pudo notar como Draco se acercaba para atraparla, pronto sus labios se estrecharon dando lugar a un beso muy tierno, lo que provocó que incluso Dumbledore sonriera. La enfermera revisó los niveles de Draco y también su herida, aparentemente había cerrado y sanado exitosamente, le retiró la venda, aún tenía un moretón en la zona dañada, pero estaba mucho mejor, le entregó una camisa de color azul y un pantalón negro que habían tomado de su ropa. Esa noche, la tendría que pasar ahí.  
_  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around_

El profesor y la enfermera salieron, Dumbledore fue el último en salir, los miró una última vez y cerró la puerta. Draco tiró la ropa al suelo, atrajo a Hermione hacia él y la besó con ternura, la muchacha se acomodó sobre él y acarició su cuello y hombros desnudos. Draco internó sus manos en la blusa de Hermione y acarició su espalda por debajo de la ropa, besó su cuello y desabrochó su blusa con lentitud, la deslizó por sus brazos lentamente, causando en Hermione algunos escalofríos, la sacó por completo y besó el pecho de la castaña descendiendo lentamente, con sus dedos buscó el broche de su sostén.

— Draco...—dijo Hermione con voz ahogada—... estamos en la enfermería...

— Hace tanto que extrañaba esto— le contestó en voz baja mientras zafaba hábilmente el sostén de Hermione.

Sus respiraciones aceleraron de ritmo al mismo tiempo que los latidos de sus corazones, sus cuerpos emanaban un calor intenso que opacaba la fría y oscura noche. Algunas velas estaban prendidas haciendo una iluminación muy tenue, que se iban esfumando poco a poco, lo cual hacía aún más romántico el momento.

El amor que sentía el uno por el otro inundó el hospital de energía positiva, la noche se fue concentrando, mientras que Draco y Hermione, aquellos quienes alguna vez se odiaron, se hacían víctimas de la oscuridad y la pasión.  
_  
All my work and endless measures  
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so damn hard  
I'm trying so hard_

Zabini y Maddison habían escapado oportunamente de la situación.

Los pelirrojos, Harry y Luna fueron discretamente echados, como aparentemente no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando, la profesora les dijo muy sutilmente que se retiraran a otro lugar, no hablaron durante el transcurso hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw para dejar a Luna, y después se fueron los gryffindors a la suya propia. Harry sentía una inmensa ira crecer en su interior, pero no la dejó escapar.

Llegando a la sala común, Ron y Ginny se sentaron en los sillones pero Harry siguió de largo hasta su habitación, estaba desierta, se aventó hacia su cama y en un segundo recordó el pergamino de Hermione, se levantó rápidamente y se sentó sobre su cama, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a leer:

Blaise:

Lamento ser descortés y no haber mandado esta carta solo para saludar, sino que también necesito que le digas a Draco algo muy importante, también sería oportuno que informaras a Hermione Granger de esto... es difícil escribir esto... no daré más rodeos, tú sabes que Derek, el hijo de la señorita Granger, es también hijo de mi Draco, y por sus rasgos, fue un tanto... evidente, el señor Tenebroso no tardó en caer en la cuenta e inmediatamente analizó los rasgos de su sangre... por supuesto, descubrió que era un Malfoy... y lo condenó a muerte... en verdad es muy doloroso escribir esto... no tienes idea... por favor, informa cuanto antes a mi hijo de esto... has que se esconda... no dudo que el señor Oscuro tome las riendas del asunto contra él...

Por favor, ayuda a mi hijo...

Atte.: Narcissa Malfoy

A Harry se le congeló la sangre, su mente estaba confundida pero comenzaba a sacar algunas conclusiones sobre todo lo que había sucedido, sin llegar a una exacta. Aquella noche, el insomnio fue el dueño de la misma.  
_  
This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run,' cause  
I'm not built that way  
_  
Muy temprano por la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa nuevamente, Draco despertó minutos después y también se vistió con la ropa que le había traído la señora Pomfrey, volvió a la cama y Hermione se sentó en la de enfrente, platicaron por largo rato, recibieron la visita de Luna, Ron y Maddison, la mañana se fue rápidamente hasta que en la tarde, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

— ¡Granger!—gritó la profesora McGonagall, el grito tomó por sorpresa a los cinco muchachos — ¡tú sabías que esto pasaría! ¡¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?!—Hermione quedó perpleja, y sin embargo, en el marco de la puerta estaba Zabini con una botella que mostraba un líquido espeso de color gris transparente, Hermione notó que se trataba de una poción de la verdad, no de las fuertes... pero que podían llegar a sacarte la sopa, entonces comprendió la razón por la cual McGonagall le había preguntado eso — ¡de habernos dicho... hubiéramos mandado un escuadrón de aurores!—a Hermione se le hizo una propuesta insana, puesto que había tenido sueños dobles bajo distintas circunstancias, con aurores y sin aurores.

— ¡Pero Draco habría muerto!—le contestó vivazmente.

— ¡Pero el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado habría desaparecido!—espetó la enojada maestra.

— ¡Pero Draco habría muerto!—repitió Hermione con más fuerza, la profesora expresó desesperación, una de ellas tendría que reordenar sus prioridades, y al parecer de un criterio maduro, Hermione tenía la razón.  
_  
When everything is gone there is  
Nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!  
I am already here,  
_  
— ¿Y luego qué sigue? En el juicio final todos viven, y ¿quien-usted-sabe también?—Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No— expresó mordazmente— el destino de Voldem... — Hermione sintió una horrible quemazón en su brazo izquierdo— ... del señor Tenebroso... es morir... no importa la circunstancia— Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho— ahora bien... que si le parece... puedo contarle otra de mis premoniciones— la desafió, la profesora sospechó mucho de su pausa tras el intento de decir el nombre del señor oscuro, por lo que mientras Hermione seguía hablando, la profesora se acercó a ella— Harry tendrá que enfrentarse con él en un juicio final... si Harry va solo y sin ayuda, vencerá al señor Oscuro limpiamente y vivirá... — la profesora le hizo la capa a un lado y examinó su brazo izquierdo, ahí encontró la marca tenebrosa, la profesora se horrorizó y corrió con Dumbledore, pero Hermione no dejó de hablar— pero si va escoltado... una persona tratará de salvarlo poniendo en peligro la vida de muchas más, de entre mortífagos y aurores, y para vencerlo, alguien tendrá que interferir en su intento por asesinar a Harry sacrificando su vida para darle la oportunidad de arremeter contra el señor Tenebroso...—se hizo un silencio sepulcral, incluso la profesora que había estado frenéticamente señalando a Dumbledore el brazo de Hermione, se quedó quieta, fue como si el mundo hubiera contenido la respiración— y bien... profesora... ya le dije lo que podría suceder... ¿qué decisión va a tomar?  
_  
Down on my knees  
I am already here, on no, I am  
Already here  
I must have told you a thousand times,  
I am not running away  
_  
Al cabo de algunas horas, McGonagall y Dumbledore se habían ido y Snape entró inesperadamente a la enfermería, todo mundo volteó a verlo y sin embargo a él le tomó algunos minutos continuar con su cometido.

— Granger... temo informarte... que has sufrido... una gran pérdida...—le dijo lentamente, Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, «no más... por favor... no más...» — tus progenitores han fallecido... aparentemente fue un ataque mortífago... — afirmó con rapidez, como escapando de las palabras. Hermione sintió un inmenso vacío en su interior, la sorpresa no solo la golpeó a ella como balde de agua fría, sino que también a los otros muchachos— lamento informártelo de esta manera... lamento ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo... y también lamento mucho tu pérdida... — dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería como bólido.

Hermione se cayó sobre sus rodillas, y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el infinito, no tenía más lágrimas ya, sabía exactamente lo que les había sucedido a sus padres y se le hacía increíblemente atroz... sin embargo, era aún peor saber el por qué de aquel crimen. Sintió dolor, pero después se levantó con enojo, esto no iba a terminar así.  
_  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
No pass away  
_  
Harry se había levantado de su cama después de un rato de ver el techo ya que la habitación estaba iluminada, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con sus amigos, en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima gana de hacer nada, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la pasó echado en el sillón mirando fijamente hacia las llamas de la chimenea.  
_  
This world can turn me down but I  
Won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run, cause  
I'm not built that way  
_  
Lo único que lo hizo cambiar su postura, fue un repentino y punzante dolor que provenía de su cicatriz, la cabeza le dio vueltas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, escuchó pasos por fuera y oyó a la profesora McGonagall llamarlo por su nombre, instintivamente miró hacia la pared vacía de la habitación mientras la profesora entraba para buscarlo y comenzaban a ser marcadas algunas palabras, como si estuviesen enterrando un cuchillo en la pared.

— Potter, los padres de la señorita Granger han fallecido, sería bueno que fueras a...— la profesora McGonagall no terminó la frase, puesto que comenzó a leer lo que había en la pared.  
_  
When everything is gone  
There is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here  
_  
Harry noche bosque prohibido juicio final

Harry sintió una inmensa ira crecer en su interior mientras leía lo escrito en la pared, y entendía lo que la profesora le acababa de decir, salió corriendo de la habitación y de la sala común, la profesora intentó detenerle en vano, pero corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore a informar sobre lo que había visto, Snape, que se encontraba ahí, inmediatamente llamó al escuadrón de aurores para pedir auxilio y se lanzaron en el rescate de Harry.  
_  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck away  
Cause I'm not built that way  
_  
Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación con coraje, la profesora McGonagall llegó y les informó que Harry había escapado al bosque prohibido, error, Hermione salió corriendo de la enfermería en dirección al bosque prohibido, por supuesto, seguida de Draco, Maddison, Zabini, Ron y Luna.

Corrió con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas, atravesó pasillos, escaleras, y después los patios que conducían hasta el bosque prohibido, corrió por el único sendero posible, además de que los pasos de Harry aún se distinguían en la tierra mojada, después de concentrarse lo suficiente en el bosque, entró a un área más abierta donde se lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al ver que el señor Tenebroso lanzaba un hechizo mortal contra Harry, lanzó un grito de desesperación y se colocó en medio de los dos.  
_  
When everything is gone there  
Is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here_

Draco que venía corriendo detrás de ella, pisándole los talones, se percató de sus intenciones y en un intento desesperado por salvar la vida de ella, la empujó contra el suelo mientras recibía el impacto, el impacto que terminaría con su vida, y que daría la pauta para que Harry terminase con la gran guerra.

* * *

Comentario: Falta el epílogo D.

Gracias por sus reviews


	11. My Immortal

**- MELODY BLEND -**

* * *

Epílogo: **My Immortal** — _Evanescence  
_

Tras algunos años en que Hermione había tenido varios intentos fallidos de iniciar una nueva vida, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba nada en la vida... le habían arrebatado todo lo que era suyo, la habían desprendido completamente de las personas que más amaba.

Sus padres, con quienes había vivido toda su vida y que había amado desde el momento en que fue concebida; Draco, su enemigo a muerte, cuyo amor, siendo prohibido, lo hizo más intenso; e incluso su propio hijo, a quien ni siquiera había conocido, pero que por el simple hecho de haber estado en ella por un lapso corto de tiempo, se había ganado el derecho gratuito a recibir su cariño incondicional; la habían alejado del amor que las personas podrían haberle dado en otras circunstancias.

Aquella noche era la boda de su amigo Harry y Luna Lovegood, Hermione se miraba al espejo, su vestido de cóctel lucía bastante bien, se veía bastante hermosa en él, pero no importaba cuántas veces se lo repitieran, no importaba qué tan hermosa y joven fuera, por dentro se sentía tan anciana y destrozada que no había logrado esbozar una sonrisa sincera por mucho tiempo.

Si al menos hubiera quedado embarazada nuevamente, tendría una razón de existir, pero todo lo que ella había amado se había ido y ella no lo podía soportar más. Habían dos cosas de las que estaba segura aquella tarde, una: que su amigo Harry, antiguo novio, se casaría con Luna; y dos: que ella no viviría para verlo.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

Comentario: De regalo por su fidelidad, muchas gracias por leer. Sé que está atrasadísimo, pero si no leen los libros y van al corriente de las películas sí concuerda :) (esta historia fue escrita basada en los primeros 5 libros).

Gracias por todo el apoyo brindado, quizá suba algo después XD.

-Sip, Hermione se suicidó-


End file.
